


Nada que no pueda hacer

by winni_w



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn (1996), Hell Ride, TARANTINO Quentin - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, F/F, Mexico
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кейт Фуллер взрослеет и превращается в крутую бабу <br/>За основу взят и творчески переработан сюжет Адской поездки (кино продюсировал Тарантиныч наш свет). Имеются почти дословные цитаты из "Дзен или искусство ухода за мотоциклом", а также прямые цитаты из "Криминального Чтива". Имеются творчески переработанные сцены из сериала "Сыны Анархии". Перевод названия: "Нет ничего такого, что [она] не может сделать". Ебаный постмодерн.<br/>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada que no pueda hacer

— Кейт. Кейт Фуллер.  
Она пожала ему руку и белая ладошка утонула в смуглой ручище мексиканца. Но взгляд прищуренных серых глаз был на уровне карих не только потому, что верзила сидел на Харлее, но и потому, что в бизнесе они играли на одном поле.   
Мексиканец закурил, разглядывая невысокую, худенькую женщину перед собой. Ее светло-каштановые волосы касались кончиками безрукавку. Над карманами он разглядел нашивки: "Викторы" и "вице-президент". Мекс поднял брови. Женщина - вице-президент мотоклуба? Неслыханно. Однако ему многое уже рассказали про эту Кейт.  
На первый взгляд ей было... Тридцать? Сорок лет? Нынче медицина вместе с косметикой творят чудеса и никогда не угадаешь, сколько женщине стукнуло. Позади нее на подножке стоял Триумф — тоже круизного плана, большой, мощный мотоцикл для дальних расстояний. Старая британская фирма ничуть не уступала американскому Дэвидсону по части понтов и дороговизны. Мексиканец размышлял: хотела ли она выпендриться или ей действительно больше нравились Триумфы? И разбиралась ли она в мотоциклах вообще?  
Однако, вице-президент женского пола... Мекс преисполнился презрения к мужчинам, которые позволили ей командовать собой. Он снова рассмотрел плотно сжатые губы, узкие глаза и высокий широкий лоб. Грудь - так себе, второй размер, ножки длинные, но под джинсой не разглядишь, какие они там... Руки в старых рубцах от ожогов. Словом, Кейт Фуллер казалась нехороша собой. "Ну правильно, а что остается уродине, как не лесбиянствовать с женщинами?" — подумал он.  
Вздохнув, он принялся разглядывать пустыню. Было раннее утро и солнце еще не успело подняться и превратить все в белое марево. Сейчас воздух потихоньку нагревался, но еще все еще ощущалась утренняя прохлада. Из жесткой травы торчали белые метелки, бережно удерживая капельки росы, быстро испарявшиеся под восходящим светилом. Вдалеке сверкал металлом высокий столб для поливальной машины. Круглое поле вокруг него желтело волнами зрелой пшеницы.  
Оба переговорщика находились в получасе езды от своих владений. База клуба "Викторы" находилась в Марфе — к северу от них. Штаб мексиканца стоял в Охинаге — к югу. Нельзя было сказать, что территории их банд имели четкие границы. Скорее, они проникали друг в друга, как два пятна краски разных цветов. Эта встреча как раз проходила на условной границе между ними. Мексиканец еще ни разу не разговаривал лично с вице-президентом "Викторов". Его ранг был близок к верхушке, но не настолько, чтобы знать о всех делах клуба. Второй лейтенант вице-президента. Его отправили на встречу, сказав только, что необходимо договориться о ценах на М4. Чем они и пытались заняться прямо сейчас.  
Он смотрел, как его напарник балагурит о чем-то с охранником Кейт. Они оба смеялись. Ну да, им-то что, им не надо было заниматься бизнесом.   
Кейт молча курила, разглядывая татуировки на бицепсах мексиканца.  
— Нравится? — спросил он, поигрывая мышцами.  
— У тебя наколки, как у... одного старого знакомого, — сказала она. — Просто увидела их и вспомнила о нем. Он когда-то давно уехал в Эль Рей. С тех пор ничего о нем не слышала.  
— Я как раз оттуда. Скажи имя, может, я знаю? — спросил он. Надо же было как-то налаживать разговор.  
— Вряд ли... Хотя, почему бы и нет. Сет Гекко его зовут. Или звали.  
Мексиканец почему-то очень четко ощутил, как его уши по-собачьи прижались к голове. Сет Гекко был не из тех, с кем можно просто "водить дружбу". Кейт щурилась на него, выдыхая длинные струи дыма. Он осознал, что поспешил с выводами. И что, возможно, эта Фуллер не так безобидна, как казалась. Мекс сильно пожалел, что послушался приказа президента поехать вместо него. Эта женщина, конечно же, знала, как там дела у Сета. О таких людях, как Гекко, лучше собирать сведения еще до того, как они соберутся что-нибудь натворить.  
— К вашим услугам, синьора, — сказал он, выпрямляясь на сиденье. Кейт подняла уголок рта. 

Ей понравилось, как резко вытянулось лицо мекса, с которого слетела вся его чертова надменность, и как быстро он подобрался. Похоже, этот лейтенант не из тупых. Поначалу она хотела якобы закапризничать и отправить его ни с чем, дескать, пусть главный приходит сам. Но Кейт не была уверена насчет той роли, которую играл в клубе мексиканец. Может быть, он и в самом деле хорошо шарил в заключаемых сделках. И вообще, не стоило ссориться лишний раз.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Пабло, синьора.  
— Пабло, передай Деусу следующее, — сказала она, растаптывая окурок. Острая подошва сапога подняла небольшой клуб пыли. — Мы продадим наш товар только по установленной цене. Никаких скидок не будет.  
— Синьора, но за это он обещал скидки на запчасти! — мексиканец развел руками. - Вы же знаете, что это хорошая сделка.  
— Она могла бы быть хорошей, если бы не тот процент, что вы просите, — покачала Кейт головой. — Мы не можем позволить себе так сильно снижать цену.   
— Деус велел передать, что если мы с вами не договоримся, то он прибегнет к другим средствам, и они вам не понравятся, — несчастно проговорил мексиканец.  
— Это мы еще посмотрим, — мягко, но твердо ответила она. — Ты был хорошим посредником, Пабло, но, увы, этот вопрос мы таким образом не решим. До свидания.  
Она махнула охраннику и села на свой Триумф. Столб поднятой ими пыли полетел в мексиканца и его напарника. Кейт видела в зеркале, как они чихают и машут руками. Мужчины быстро растаяли вдали, но проблема, поднятая ими, так и не собиралась растворяться.

Она уронила ключи на столик в прихожей.   
— Как все прошло? — раздался голос за спиной. Кейт обернулась — Ничто стояла в арочном проеме, опираясь руками о невысокий свод. Красивая грудь индианки в таком положении обрисовывалась особенно четко.   
— Хреново, — Кейт подошла к ней, положила руки на пояс, уткнулась лицом в шею. Запах от смуглой кожи шел вкусный, цветочный и немного дымный, а под ними — собственный запах Ничто. "Ты не ничто, ты — все", — привычно плеснуло горячей нежностью под дых. Но эта женщина настаивала, чтобы ее звали Нада, по-испански — "Ничто".   
— Я испекла кесадилью, — мягко сказали над головой Кейт, и на талию ей легли узкие ладони, теплые и твердые, а к ее бедрам прижались другие, упругие и сильные. — Пойдем. Уже сиеста. Я никуда не отпущу тебя в эту жару.  
— Ты для меня всё, — выдохнула Кейт, целуя свою женщину. Та не стала отвечать, но в поцелуе чувствовалась ее улыбка.  
Они прошли в кухню через бильярдную, взявшись за руки. Ничто усадила ее за стол, накрытый хлопчатой скатертью, затем поставила две тарелки с вилкой и ножом. В центре стола уже исходило паром большое блюдо с кесадильей - нечто вроде американской пиццы, обернутой в тонкие лепешки из теста. Кейт облизнулась и положила себе на тарелку два больших куска, для начала. Ничто налила воды в высокие стаканы, уселась и тоже принялась есть. Прожевав первый кусок, она поглядела на подругу.  
— Так, значит, Деус не согласен на сделку?  
— Ага, — кивнула Кейт. — Он упорно хочет брать наш товар с двадцатипроцентной скидкой. Обещает за это те же двадцать процентов скидки на запчасти для наших мотоциклов.   
— Хорошая сделка.  
— Нет, не очень. Он знает, что наши цены достаточно низки по сравнению с другими поставщиками. Мы делаем накрутку не сто, а всего лишь девяносто процентов. Другие бы завысили ставки до небес, мы просто не можем настолько демпинговать. К нам приедут соседние поставщики и линчуют.   
— Что ж, тебе надо обеспечивать своих мальчиков.  
— Совершенно верно. Так вот, он прислал вместо себя некоего Пабло. Громадный такой мекс, родом из Эль Рей. С тату, все дела. Второй лейтенант. Что-нибудь слышала?  
— Нет, ничего, — подумав, ответила Ничто. — Нужна информация?  
— Мне кажется, он достаточно умен. И думаю, что через него можно достать Деуса. Если он даже после моей выходки не приедет лично, то Пабло может пригодиться.  
— Логично, — кивнула индианка. — Я покурю о нем.  
Кейт кивнула. Она давно уже оставила всякие попытки расколоть подругу насчет загадочного курева. Все, что она знала — то, что после обряда с трубкой и какой-то странной смеси из сушеного чего-то с чем-то Ничто выдавала поразительно точные и подробные данные. Интернет ей в подметки не годился, хотя очень часто помогал и дополнял, конечно.  
— Все-таки ты божественно готовишь, — вздохнула Кейт. Ничто улыбнулась. — А как, кстати, прошло твое утро?  
— Продуктивно, — кивнула индианка. — Я видела сны.  
Кейт ощущала, что босая ступня Ничто коснулась ее собственной ступни, потом пошла выше, под край штанины. Ее пальцы поглаживали стакан с водой, словно тот был чьим-то членом. Индианка неопределенно-мечтательно улыбалась, разглядывая шею Кейт.   
— Хорошие?  
— Не очень. Деус недоволен тем, как ты его отшила, и он будет сопротивляться. Что-то, связанное с огнем, может быть, поджог... не уверена, — помрачнела Ничто. — Но есть и благоприятная вещь.  
Кейт любопытно подняла брови.  
— Придет некто, кого ты давно ищешь. Придет сам и по доброй воле. Он будет работать на тебя просто потому, что так велит судьба.  
— Интересно, кто он такой? — подумала вслух Кейт. — Молодой? Старый? С татуировками? Не Сет случайно?  
— Почему он?   
— Мы говорили о нем сегодня утром с тем Пабло. Было бы забавно.  
— Не знаю, — улыбнулась Ничто. — Тогда заодно спрошу у духов и о нем.  
— Как скажешь, — согласилась Кейт. — Приготовь мне мате.  
— Хорошо, милая.  
Так, что она там говорила о поджоге? Мысли Кейт перескочили на обещанные неприятности. Кто-то, вернее, некто собирался устроить ей пожар. Возможно, следовало усилить охрану у склада с товаром? Она немного подумала, кого лучше отрядить из мотоклуба. Взяв мобильный, она позвонила двум надежным соклубникам и попросила их присоединиться к той охране, что уже была. Те согласились приехать туда сразу после сиесты.  
Сквозь белый ажурный тюль в дом шло полуденное сияние, рисуя желтые узоры на гладких темно-коричневых половицах из мореного дуба. На потолке чуть слышно гудел вентилятор, прикрепленный к люстре. Кейт возблагодарила безымянного святого, что успела домой вовремя, до наступления жары. Сейчас на улице плыло раскаленное марево, в нем все выцветало до белого цвета, теряя глубину.  
Ничто, поднявшись из-за стола, достала из бежевых шкафчиков все необходимое для мате. Кейт, сгрузив тарелки в мойку, помыла их и осталась стоять у мойки, чтобы лучше видеть, что делала индианка. Ей всегда нравилось смотреть на изящные смуглые руки. Казалось, все, что находилось в них, обретало какой-то глубинный смысл, свое настоящее значение. Узкие ладони гладили вещи, ласкали их, словно те были живыми — и ведь они действительно превращались в нечто живое.   
Ничто насыпала в светлый тыквенный кувшинчик порошок мате на три четверти, затем осторожно налила воды, уже нагретой в чайнике. Когда смесь превратилась в зеленоватую кашицу, индианка осторожно вдавила в нее серебряную трубочку с сеточкой на конце. Установив ее, как полагается, Ничто долила воды так, что настой достиг краев кувшинчика. Натерев туда корицы, она передала получившееся мате Кейт.  
"Я думаю о тебе" — вот что значила корица в мате.  
— Я тоже о тебе думаю, — шепнула Кейт, проводя пальцами по смуглому плечу. — Спасибо. А ты?  
— Позже. Сейчас я буду курить, — покачала головой индианка.  
Кивнув, Кейт с кувшинчиком в руках пошла в комнату. В их доме не было дверей, только арочные проемы. Мате уже начало обжигать ладони сквозь стенки, и она поскорее села на терракотовое покрывало, поставив напиток на тумбочку рядом. Скинув сапоги, она подложила подушек себе под спину. Устроившись на кровати поудобнее, зажгла сигарету. Ничто не возражала, ей запах табака не мешал. Как только Кейт положила серебряную зажигалку, индианка зашла в комнату, держа в руках длинную трубку, потемневшую от времени. На шее у нее висел небольшой мешочек.   
Ничто села в позе лотоса на кушетке у окна. Длинные белые занавески колыхались от ветра. На их фоне индианка казалась вырезанной из темной бумаги. Длинные пальцы аккуратно вынули горсточку смеси из мешочка и вложили в широкую часть трубки. Какое-то время Ничто раскуривала, выдыхая белые полупрозрачные клубы дыма, затем уселась прямо и закрыла глаза. по комнате пошел специфический аромат, и сладкий, и горький, и немного земляной.   
Кейт молчала, наблюдая за Ничто. Женщина-маг не двигалась, даже незаметно было, что она дышала. Руки лежали на коленях. Постепенно ее образ как-то уплощился, превратился в картину, вышитую на занавесках. Солнечные узоры медленно ползли по полу. Кейт пила сладкий мате, погруженная в размышления.  
Кто же она такая, эта индианка? Рядом с ней все словно дышало Мексикой и вековечными индейцами. Собственно, в техасской Марфе и так почти везде виделись и слышались отголоски страны, лежавшей всего в часе пути. Но Кейт казалось, что если бы Ничто попала в Чикаго или Нью-Йорк, то и там бы ее облекало коконом дыхание горячих пустынь, ловцов снов и индейских кладбищ. Это было нечто внутри нее, глубокое, цельное. Неделимое. Живой огонь.  
Мотоцикл можно разделить по составным агрегатам и функциям. Если делить его по составным агрегатам, то самое основное деление — на силовой агрегат и ходовую часть. Силовой агрегат можно разделить на двигатель и систему питания. Двигатель состоит из картера, содержащего коробку передач, топливно-воздушной системы, системы зажигания, системы впуска и системы смазки. И так далее. Мотоцикл легко разобрать на части и собрать обратно, потому что он создан рациональным умом.  
Ничто состояла из шаманизма, древней крови, похоти, высшей мудрости и мате. Это — нерационально, и необъяснимо стандартной логикой. Индианка была ничем в понятиях материального мира — нигде не работала, не состояла, не привлекалась. Но каким-то непостижимым образом она участвовала в жизни этой вселенной намного сильнее и весомей, чем обычные люди.  
Мысли Кейт перескочили к другой индианке, которую она знала когда-то. Давным-давно, лет двадцать назад, ее жизнь пересеклась с Чероке Кисум - дивной, сердцеликой, смуглой красавицей. В ней не наблюдалось ни капли мистики, но оказалось много коварства. У нее рос неплохой сынишка. К тому времени, как они познакомились, мальчику исполнилось лет десять.   
Кейт только что пережила бойню в Крученой Сиське, ей нужно было куда-то прибиться. Ее отец и младший брат погибли в том проклятом баре, Сет Гекко отказался брать ее с собой в Эль Греко. Она осталась одна на всем белом свете, дочка священника, мало что знавшая о жизни, но уже умевшая стрелять на поражение.

__Двадцать лет назад__  
Что? Марфа? Смешное название. Минут через пять Кейт въехала в город, минуя первые домики с плоскими крышами. Всего час от границы, всего час после кошмарной бойни.   
Сразу после того, как она вывалилась на свет божий из проклятого бара "Крученая сиська", она чувствовала себя вроде как и ничего. Ну, выжила, ну, деньги даже заловила от Сета. Чудненько. В трейлере она переоделась, испачканную кровью одежду выбросила на улицу. Кое-как обтерлась мокрым полотенцем. Шок еще действовал, поэтому ее не трясло и не дергало. Так что через границу ее пропустили спокойно. У нее были водительские права. Зашибись.   
Но через час после того, как она села в трейлер и надавила педаль газа, ее руки начали дрожать на руле, грозя свернуть машину в пыльный кювет. Ее допек соленый запах крови, мерещилось, что сучий железный аромат пропитал все, от ее волос до кожи на сиденьях. Допекло сраное солнце. Достало просто все.   
А пожаловаться и поныть уже было некому. Мать уже давно погибла в автокатострофе. Ее отец час назад превратился в вампира и укусил младшего брата. Какая насмешка — священник обернулся исчадием ада. Пришлось убить обоих. После чего она вылетела оттуда, невольная мокрушница, вся в грязище и в крови. Вопрос - является ли уголовным преступлением убийство вампира? А смертным грехом?  
Ни поныть, ни поговорить, ни обняться не с кем. Деньги на первое время были, но на сколько их хватит? Бензин в трейлере заканчивался. Ей хотелось нормально помыться, свернуться где-нибудь клубочком и всласть порыдать. Аппетит еще не вернулся, поскольку картины вампирских кишок на полу стояли перед глазами еще слишком живо.  
Ей казалось, что она осталась одна-одинешенька. Даже улицы в Марфе были пустые.   
И когда мотор забарахлил, она аккуратно, держась из последних сил, вывернула к тротуару и остановилась. Ткнулась лбом в рулевое колесо и дала волю истерике. Отходняк после случившегося бил ее крупной дрожью. Она давилась сухими рыданиями, хотелось плакать - и не могла, не было слез. Черной волной затопил дикий, животный ужас: "А что, если?.." А если бы ее сожрали. А если бы она превратилась в вампира. А если бы...   
Все пережитое снова обрушилось на нее, но на сей раз во всей своей красе. Тогда ей некогда было размышлять, она давила на курок пистолета или арбалета, или что там под руку попадалось. Все происходило слишком быстро: клыкастая пасть, взмах лапы. Спасали реакция и чудо. Наверное, ей все-таки помогли чьи-то молитвы. И Сет.   
И вот теперь подлый мозг подсовывал ей все эти ужасы, сопровождая каждую картинку комментарием: "А вот тут тебя точно укусили бы, если бы не..." И страх от-того-что-могло-бы-случиться бил под дых. Сердце замирало. Если бы оно замерло там, в баре, сразу бы ей конец и пришел. Как иногда хорошо бывает, когда голова пустая.  
Кейт не знала, сколько времени просидела так, трясясь и ужасаясь. Когда дрожь пошла на спад, а рыдания поутихли, она подняла голову и обнаружила, что стоит напротив какой-то забегаловки. Возможно, кофе поможет, решила она и вышла из трейлера.  
Кафешка была точно такая же, где они сидели все вместе в последний раз: отец, сын и дочь. Воспоминание полоснуло по сердцу, она сильно вдохнула и приказала себе не плакать. Подойдя к стойке, она заказала большой капучино и... пожалуй, все-таки пару пончиков.   
Она села за столик, втиснувшись в самый угол красного диванчика. Дешевый кожзаменитель пестрил следами от сигаретных ожогов, а столешница — пятнами от чашек. За большим витринным окном с полустертым названием забегаловки жарил техасский полдень. Внутри вентиляторы на люстрах делали медленный "ворп-ворп-ворп", отчего духота даже и не думала развеиваться. Но все же тут прямое солнце не давило на затылок.  
Черноволосая официантка, весьма симпатичная и полусонная, принесла ей заказ. Когда перед глазами стукнул донышком о столешницу стакан с кофе, Кейт словно прошило — ведь она автоматически заказала два пончика. На двоих. Для себя и для брата.  
А ведь Скотт уже никогда ничего не сможет съесть. И отец тоже.   
Это страшное осознание так больно ударило по ней, что слезы наконец-то полились из глаз. Она смотрела на пончики, на кофе, и с ее щек капало на столешницу, причем на сей раз никаких спазмов не было, слезы лились буквально ручьем. Где-то на краю сознания она холодно отмечала, что еще никогда такого с ней не происходило. Да, это просто шок. Бывает.  
От того, насколько быстро все получилось... по-бытовому, что ли — "жил человек, погиб человек, ну, бывает", накатывало леденящее одиночество.   
Каждый умирает в одиночку.  
Почему это так страшно.  
И никакой Господь не помогает.  
Через какое-то время она осознала, что официантка сидит рядом с ней и тормошит ее.  
— Девушка! Девушка! Да что с вами такое?  
Кейт проморгалась, утерла щеки. Расплывчатая пелена с глаз ушла, вместо этого пришла слишком четкая и яркая картинка.  
Теперь уж середобольная черноволоска не выглядела сонной, отнюдь. Она смотрела на Кейт сочувственно и тепло. Кейт набрала воздуху и начала:  
— Я у... Мои отец и брат умерли.  
Вовремя же она прикусила язык и не сказала: "Я убила отца и брата".   
Официантка ахнула, прижав руку к губам.  
— Как?  
— М-м... Пьяная драка в баре. Мексиканском. Недалеко от границы.  
— Вот оно что... И полиции не было?  
— Нет. Не то место.   
Во всех смыслах "не то место", но хорошенькой официантке лучше не знать. Подумаешь, Кейт лицезрела вампиров вживую — никто не поверит. В такое не верят, пока не видят лично. Подобная хрень существует только в книжках да на экране. Кейт сама до минувшей ночи полагала именно так. И ей не хотелось в психушку.  
Официантка сочувственно покивала, затем вскочила и убежала в подсобку. Кейт проводила ее несколько отупевшим взглядом, второй приступ истерики выбил все мысли из головы и оставил в прострации. Но скоро девушка вернулась к ней и сунула какие-то таблетки.  
— Вот. Берите одну, поможет успокоиться.  
— А что это?  
— Седатив. Мне помогает, — улыбнулась официантка.  
Ну ладно, хуже не будет. Кейт, поблагодарив, запила пилюлю уже остывшим капуччино. Цапнула один из пончиков. Еда казалась безвкусной, жевалось через силу.  
— Я у вас тут посижу, ладно?  
— Сиди, конечно! - замахала руками девушка и упорхнула к стойке. Там тут же зашептались, поглядывая на Кейт: "Да что ты?! Ну, надо же... Вот ужас..." Нормально. Для кого-то смерть твоих родных - тоже кино. Потом, когда кто-то родной умрет у него, этот "кто-то" сам станет персонажем фильма для зевак. Жизнь такая.   
Сиеста все длилась и длилась, в голове так же вяло крутились мысли, что же ей делать дальше. Она весной окончила школу, собиралась поступать в колледж. Потом они с отцом и братом поехали в путешествие по Штатам. Интересно было посмотреть на людей. На старые города, на развалины, на чужие одежды и блюда кухни. На всякое такое разное.  
То похищение братьями Гекко, потом вампиры свалились на ровную доску ее жизни, как груз на противоположную сторону качелей, и подбросили так, что Кейт вылетела с них нахуй. Она медленно начала осознавать, что до сих пор жила как-то не так. Не своей жизнью. До сих пор ее вели родители - сначала отдали в школу, потом записали в колледж. А теперь они исчезли. И исчезла необходимость жить их требованиями.  
Да, но а как тогда жить-то?!  
— Я подумаю об этом завтра, — с усилием сказала она сама себе и засобиралась прочь.  
Та официантка за стойкой участливо спросила, пока Кейт проходила мимо нее:  
— Есть где ночевать?  
— Ну, у меня трейлер есть...  
— Ладно. Но если что, можешь ко мне. Тебе, наверное, в душ хочется, все дела...

__Сейчас__  
Кейт рывком проснулась и обнаружила, что подступил вечер. Солнце начало клониться к закату, и узоры с пола наполовину переползли на беленые стены. Ничто продолжала сидеть с закрытыми глазами все в той же позе. Ее трубка держалась во рту, крепко зажатая между зубов, но дыма не было. Что-то долго она на этот раз.  
Кейт растерла лицо ладонями и села на кровати. В мотоклубе сейчас не происходило ничего, требовавшего ее личного присутствия. Возможно, имело смысл пойти убраться в гараже. Надев сапоги, валявшиеся на полу, она пошла к черному ходу. Пройдя через него внутрь хозблока, она оглядела картину. М-да, пустые канистры, кучи старой одежды... Не по фен-шую. Засучив рукава, Кейт принялась наводить порядок.  
Через пару часов в гараже царили чистота и благолепие. Мусор — вынесен, а все нужное разложено по местам. Кейт довольно отряхивала руки, когда Ничто подошла к ней со спины и обняла, положив голову ей на плечо.  
— Красоту наводишь?  
— Ага. Ну, что там?  
— Пабло интересный. Он из Эль Рей, занимался всяким разным с Сетом, кстати говоря. И предан Деусу, потому что тот спас его от самоубийства и тюрьмы. Пабло работает по оружию. Хорошо работает. Большие деньги, большой статус де факто, ему невыгодно изменять хозяину.  
— Деус кого-то спас? Удивительно, — хмыкнула Кейт.  
— Представь себе.  
— И еще. Я знаю, кто придет к тебе. Сын той твоей.  
— Кого "моей"? - нахмурилась Кейт.  
— Той Чероке, которую ты все не можешь забыть, — подколола Ничто.  
— У меня перед ней долг.  
— О, я знаю, поэтому не ревную.  
Кейт повернулась и поцеловала ее в мягкие, чуть горькие губы. Мед и полынь.   
— Что бы я без тебя делала.  
— Жила бы в счастливом неведении? — Ничто рассмеялась. — Ладно, отправляйся в клуб. Ты же не хочешь прозевать свое сокровище?  
— А как он хоть выглядит?  
— Мне почему-то кажется, что ты сразу его узнаешь.  
— Нет, а что-то поточнее ты можешь сказать?  
— Жить с точными инструкциями неинтересно.  
— Фу на тебя, — рассмеялась Кейт.  
— Не фу, а большое спасибо.  
Последнюю реплику Ничто произнесла почему-то без улыбки. Иногда трудно было угадать, говорила она серьезно или шутила.

На свою мотобазу Кейт приехала как раз вовремя. Здесь, похоже, была драка.  
Народ обступил кого-то плотным кругом в середине земляной площадки. Фонари горели в наступающих сумерках.  
\- Давай! Левой ему, левой! Да йоп, что ж ты! - возбужденные вопли разносились далеко от столпившихся. Изредка все дружно ухали от какого-то особенно сочного хука. Кейт могла поспорить, что и тотализатор ребята уже организовали.   
Один из проспектов выбежал ей навстречу, чтобы открыть ей ворота. Она неторопливо въехала, остановясь у здания, где располагался их собственный бар.  
На базе можно было пережить войну. Здесь был и авто-мото-сервис, и свой бар с комнатами на втором этаже, а в укромных местах находились кое-какие запасы травматики, разрешенной к легальному использованию, и яшики консервов. Для торговли оптом у клуба содержались площадки в других местах, не столь близких к полиции. Здесь даже был свой колодец, глубокий и всегда дававший доступ к свежей воде даже в самое жаркое лето. Кейт любовно окинула взглядом буквы на огромной растяжке, висевшей на фасаде мастерской: "Автосервис Хуарес-Фуллер".   
Хуарес был когда-то президентом автосервиса и клуба. К сожалению, пучеглазый почил в бозе несколько лет тому назад. Кейт не хотела взваливать на себя вакантный пост: она считала, что для нее самой будет безопасней, если в сознании упертых мужчин зафиксируется, что место самого-самого главного считается свободным. Порядок соблюден, а там уж как хочешь. Многие и так ворчали поначалу на ее лесбийские наклонности. После того, как особо неподатливые отчего-то попали в разные неприятные ситуации, ворчунов поубавилось. Несколько лет каторжного труда и умение находить общий язык с людьми прибавили фанатов.   
Так Кейт и осталась вице-президентом — номинально. Фактически она была первой леди, и далеко не в смысле "жена президента".   
Время часы показывали позднее, клиентов автосервис уже не принимал, так что работники немного притихли, но не стали разбегаться в стороны. Кейт и не думала их разгонять. Пусть мужики развлекаются. Имеют право. У них вообще жизнь тяжелая — сплошные игрульки. По-другому не получается.  
Поставив Триумф на подножку, она подошла к толпе. Работники расступились и уважительно пропустили ее в "первый ряд". В середине "арены" какой-то тощий высокий парень, низко присев, широко, размашисто шагал, иногда с разворота вбивая ноги высоко в воздух. Его противник, боец "Викторов", пытался подбить или подсечь жилистого парня, но тот всякий раз оказывался быстрее. Размах длинных ног оказывался в опасной близости от головы "Виктора", но тот обладал хорошей реакцией. Чужак все крутился и крутился, то проходясь колесом, то низко перетекая из позиции в позицию. "Виктор" уже заметно начал терять концентрацию. Постоянное мелькание ног в воздухе, на самом деле, уже наводило морскую болезнь и на Кейт.  
Внезапно парень метнулся к противнику, в длинном, каком-то танцевальном па зашел со спины и ловко подсек его, наподдав локтем по спине вниз. "Виктор", словно соскользнув с горки, плюхнулся наземь. Работники базы застонали — кто-то возрадовался неожиданному выигрышу, но большинство осыпали парня незлобными ругательствами. Высокий помог подняться сопернику и распрямился, улыбаясь.  
Кейт заметила горбатый нос, длинное лицо. В нем не было ничего от сердцевидного личика Чероке Кисум, но ее поразили глаза — огромные, черные, с пушистыми ресницами. Точно такие, как у матери. "Возможной матери", - одернул внутренний голос. Кейт подошла к парню ближе.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Сонни, - ответил он. Улыбка немного погасла, потеряв часть уверенности.  
Сына Чероке тоже звали Сонни. Но это все еще ничего не доказывало.  
\- Хорошо выступил. Это ты что такое демонстрировал?  
\- Капоэйра. Бразильское воинское искусство.  
\- Неплохо смотрится, - Кейт смерила взглядом плоский, подтянутый кубиками живот. Сонни возвышался над ней на голову и был хорош, очень хорош собой. Работники начали потихоньку расходиться. Некоторые обменивались понимающими смешками, дескать, хозяйка запала на парня, но ей было насрать на чье-то частное мнение.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Сонни.  
\- Пойдем-ка выпьем, - предложила Кейт. Парень кивнул. В животе у него вдруг забурчало.  
\- Да ты еще и голодный? Тогда пойдем-ка поедим. Ты на машине или как?  
\- И так, и так. Я Болевар привез. В ремонт.  
\- Ага. Садись, поехали.  
Едва парень начал заносить ногу над задним сиденьем ее Триумфа, - она уже уселась и стала надевать шлем, - как на базу ворвался, подняв тучу пыли, замыленный "Виктор", из тех, что охраняли склад. Поставив байк на нейтрал, даже не заглушив его, мужчина птицей слетел к вице-президенту.  
\- Кейт! Кейт! На нас напали!  
\- Кто?   
\- Деусовы! - запаленно выдохнул "Виктор". - Я еле смылся, блядь. Они порезали наших, а меня не тронули, вроде как посол.  
\- Ну, и что ты скажешь, посол доброй воли? - Кейт сжала челюсти.  
\- Они велели... ух-х, — мужик оперся на колени и чуть отдышался. — Велели передать: "Не зазнавайся".  
\- И все?  
\- И все. Вот такими прямо словами.  
\- Ясно. Народ, собираемся и едем, - Кейт кивнула людям, уже собравшимся вокруг. Работники и члены мотоклубы живо разбежались по своим байкам. —Ты куда? Едешь с нами.  
Сонни, который стоял рядом, пожал плечами и снова уселся за ее спиной. Через несколько секунд первый десяток бойцов ревел моторами, готовый отправляться. Она махнула рукой и выехала за ворота во главе "свиньи" - байкеры всегда выстраивались в таком порядке.  
Некстати, конечно, появился Деус; не так бы надо вводить Сонни в клуб. Если он даже и не сын Чероке, в чем она была уже почти уверена, то все равно пригодится банде в качестве бойца. Новичков надо знакомить с миром мотоклуба постепенно, выясняя слабые и сильные стороны. Кто-то не шел дальше авто- и мотосервиса, работая механиком. Кто-то вливался в боевую силу и продвигался по своеобразной карьерной лестнице. Работа с кадрами в подобных организациях ведется очень нежно и постепенно. Особенно в таких, как "Виктор". Хотя внешне может казаться иное. Бывали исключения. С Сонни, похоже, стряслось последнее.  
Что ж, возможно, это и к лучшему. Она собиралась посмотреть, как парень поведет себя в незнакомой обстановке, безоружный и под угрозой смерти. Угроза, впрочем, считалась близкой к нулю. Но все равно, обстановка стрессовая.  
Пока что Сонни крепко держался в седле, обхватив ее руками и прижавшись к спине, чтобы не сдувало. Шлема у него не было, и он горбился, пытаясь спрятать лицо за ее головой. Кейт ему сочувствовала, но скорость не сбавляла.  
Склад у "Викторов" располагался за окраиной города в старом большом гараже для сельхозтехники. Трактора переехали на новое место, а зал хозяин предприятия ссудил клубу "Викторов" за некоторую сумму денег.   
Сумерки еще не были густыми, но как-то враз потемнело, когда на горизонте поднялся яркий столб огня. Даже сквозь шлем долетел грохот взрыва. Кейт вдавила газ.  
Но "Викторы" прилетели уже слишком поздно - Деусы успели смыться, а гараж вовсю горел, весело разбрасывая обломки стен и крыши на сухую землю. Хорошо еще, что траву вокруг здания Кейт велела выкосить, еще когда забирала его у фермера, зная, что придется работать со взрывчатыми веществами. Плюс к этому сам склад стоял достаточно далеко, чтобы горящие куски не долетали до жилых домов.  
Кейт, сняв шлем, щурилась на пламя. "Не зазнавайся", значит. А Ничто была права, как обычно. Зря они вообще погнали сюда. Или, может быть, не зря. В каком-то смысле хорошо, что ее бойцы поглядели на эту картину, злее будут.  
— Весело тут у вас, — проговорил Сонни за ее спиной.  
— Да заебись, — ответила она. — Народ! Едем обратно.  
— Что? — возмутился бородатый и габаритный боец, стоявший ближе всех к ней. — Но мы ведь можем еще их догнать!  
— И нарваться на наши же М4? Или на взрывчатку? Нет, ребята, я дорожу вашими жизнями. Мне вы нужны целые и невредимые. Выебать их мы можем всегда, вопрос только в том, чтобы уменьшить потери.  
Мужик подумал, хмуря лоб, и неохотно согласился.

__Двадцать лет назад__  
Добросердечную официантку звали Чероке, и она была симпатичная на первый взгляд, а на второй - очень красивой. В ней смешивались индейская и белая кровь в той пропорции, что создали красиво слепленное, тонкокостное тело, нежную кожу персикового цвета, густые черные волосы.   
Кейт скоро переехала к ней домой, потому что скоро поняла, что нормальная кровать и душ все-таки кое-что значат, и отец был прав. Папа отзывался даже с того света, в этих жизненных мелочах, с которыми она теперь сталкивалась каждый день, не имея родительской защиты. Оказалось, он вообще много в чем был прав. Воспоминания отзывались горьким эхом, но она пересиливала себя каждый раз и принималась за работу. Например, за уборку.  
У Чероке дом был небольшой, уютный, но довольно беспорядочный. Она больше любила веселиться, читать книжки или болтать с подружками - главное, лишь бы не заниматься уборкой. Поэтому в углах висела паутина, а грязные чашки могли неделями куковать в мойке. При этом у Чероке имелся вкус, страсть к готовке и умение создать приятную обстановку, так что в гости к ней ходить любили.   
Кейт пока не хотелось общаться с людьми, события в "Крученой Сиське" еще были свежи в памяти и аукались до сих пор. Например, скрытым страхом общаться с незнакомыми людьми, особенно в темное время суток. Ей требовалось определенное усилие, чтобы подойти, например, к менеджеру в супермаркете и спросить, где лежит мука или сахар. Каждый раз что-то подсознательное, темное всплывало краткой вспышкой: а вдруг человек превратится в оно и как накинется! Вечерами она вообще не выходила на улицу.   
А потом Кейт обнаружила, что уборка успокаивала и приводила мысли в порядок. Словно вместе с мусором исчезали плохие эмоции. Словно вместе с раскладыванием вещей по полочкам она разбирала хаос у себя в голове. Так что через какое-то время дом изменился: он оставался все таким же уютным, полным подушек и занавесей, но пыль и паутина исчезли, а посуда теперь блестела в шкафу. Сынишка Чероке был очень даже не против.   
Его звали Сонни, и ему недавно исполнилось одиннадцать лет. В его чертах различались гены отца - длинное лицо, нос с горбинкой, фигура, уже сейчас долговязая. От матери к нему перешли замечательные глаза - большие, почти черные и с такими пушистыми ресницами, что женщин завидки брали.   
Сонни не знал своего отца, но мать восполняла его отсутствие нежной заботой и вниманием. При всем своем легкомыслии Чероке никогда не забывала его покормить, выслушать, как там у него дела в школе и посоветовать хорошую книжку. На счастье, вкусы в литературе и прочем у них совпадали. В юности это очень важно.  
Парню, конечно, все-таки требовалась хоть какая-то ролевая модель, как любому мальчишке. В нормальных семьях эту функцию берут на себя отцы. А Чероке, как узнала очень скоро Кейт, любила общаться с байкерами. Мужественные, пахнущие бензином и табаком, с большими железными конями, и часто с оружием — для мальчишки идеальная романтика. Получалось, что байкеры, бывавшие в гостях у Чероке, все вместе собирались в некий идеальный образ мужчины в глазах Сонни. Он довольно спокойно относился к тому, что его мама меняла ухажеров, как перчатки. Так что и с моделью отца вроде обстояло неплохо, парню было с кого брать пример.   
Кейт сомневалась, правда, что стоило брать пример с пьющих, жрущих и порой чересчур активных мужиков. Но в глазах подростка это-то и обретало ценность. Дети ведь перенимают плохое не потому, что оно плохое, а потому, что это кажется крутым. Понятие крутости у всех разное и зависит от того, чем ребенка поразили в детстве. Если маленького человечка взять на работу к инженеру, он будет зачарован разными приборами и хитрыми штуками, рабочей атмосферой, серьезными людьми вокруг. Необходимо ощущение чуда, чтобы заинтересовать ребенка. Ну, а если сызмала возить на байках и таскать в мастерские — то чего уж там говорить. Мотоциклы и старших затягивают так, что не выберешься. Большие курящие дядьки, иногда бутылки виски в руках, иногда пистолеты, и всегда - мощные урчащие звери под седлом. Это же все такое взрослое и красивое.  
На девушек Сонни пока не очень обращал внимание, но Кейт не сомневалась, что и до девушек дойдет очередь. А они на байкеров летят, как мухи на мед.  
Вообще-то, Кейт сама запала на байки. Они были такие... вещественные и понятные. Ни один байк не превратится внезапно в вампира, если уж на то пошло. От крови мотор не заведется.  
\- Ну, посмотри же! - восхищенно зашипел Сонни. - Гляди, какой Харлей!  
Здесь, на ровных дорогах Техаса, почти все водили помпезные чопперы или круизеры. Харлей-Дэвидсон признавался единственной фирмой, по-настоящему достойной байкера. Спортбайк считался игрушкой для креветок - сидеть в них можно только, если свернешься ракообразным. Да еще слишком много пластика, фи. Скорости, конечно, отличные, но долго не поездишь. То ли дело круизер, на который садишься, как на диван. Нигде ничего не жмет, в долгом пути - а в здешних пустынях дороги длинные, - попа не превращается в обтекатель для жердочки. Блестящий хром, кожа, благородные очертания. Классика.  
Сонни налег грудью на подоконник и едва не выпадал из окна, любуясь красивущим байком. Кейт, положив стопку стираного белья на диван, поспешила к мальчишке и оттерла его в сторону.  
\- Эй! - возмутился тот.  
Какое-то время они пихались, пока не устроились поудобнее, и принялись созерцать байк. Это был мотоцикл Деуса, который зачастил к Чероке с недавних пор. Новый кавалер, по-скандинавски холодный и спокойный, отличался светлыми волосами и жестким взором прозрачных глаз. Взгляд его слегка наводил жуть, но у Чероке он обычно обращался со всеми мягко, хотя дружелюбия ему все равно сильно не хватало. Кейт обходила его по дуге, подозревая, что Деус - мужчина сложный, с большими амбициями, и лучше с ним не связываться. Он совсем не смахивал на обычных раздолбаев, которые увивались вокруг Чероке. Например, он почти не пил на вечеринках у нее.   
Сонни он тоже не очень нравился, ему ближе были простые парни, рядовые байкеры, без претензий, всегда готовые пошутить, и ценящие превыше всего три Б: Байки, Бухло и Бабы. С ними как-то проще договариваться. А этот второй лейтенант у "Шестерок" что-то слишком непроницаем. Кейт была уверена, что в скором времени весь штат узнает о войне в этом клубе и смене власти. Разумеется, новым президентом станет логичный и холодный Деус.   
Но Чероке - ее словно подменили. Она так запала на "скандинава", что говорила только о нем. Неудивительно, если он обещал ей надежную жизнь. Он кардинально отличался от ее обычного окружения. Его холодная, какая-то безжалостная харизма, в самом деле, притягивала к себе. Он, по всей видимости, был прирожденным лидером и умел настаивать на своем, не повышая голоса. Байкеры, ходившие под его началом, слушались его беспрекословно.  
Кейт не нравилось новое увлечение Чероке, от всего этого веяло крупными неприятностями.

Страшная харя окрысилась на нее. Арбалет заклинило. Сзади повеяло холодом, тепло от мужской спины куда-то ушло. Она в панике крутанулась — Сет корчился на полу, и его шею грыз вампир. Симпатичное лицо Гекко на глазах покрывалось страшными наростами. Она завизжала и метнулась куда-то не глядя. Черная тень захлопала крыльями и ударилась ей в лицо. Кейт упала на дощатый пол, в кишки и грязь. Летучая мышь взлетела к потолку — а вниз рухнул уже человекообразный людоед. Разлапистая, корявая фигура тяжело приземлилась на пол, наступила Кейт на шею и ухмыльнулась смрадной пастью ей в лицо...  
\- Не-ет! - завопила она и подскочила на постели.  
Господи, опять этот кошмар. Сны о вампирах никак не хотели оставлять ее, приходя почти каждую ночь, варьируя образы и способы подачи. Но всегда в них был один и тот же финал — Кейт оказывалась один на один с монстром, без оружия и малейшей надежды.   
Она без сил обмякла, ложась обратно на подушку. Казалось, все ее тело обливалось холодным потом. Сердце стучало где-то в пятках. А в комнате к тому же царила ночная тьма!  
Какая-то черная, страшная тень вошла в спальню. Из-за занавесей над кроватью ее очертания размывались, и чудилось — да почти наверняка так и было! — что вместо лица скалилась адская харя.   
Кейт, держа руку под подушкой, следила за ней расширенными глазами. Стараясь не двигаться и вообще не дышать, она по миллиметру нащупывала нож, который крепился в ножнах к спинке кровати, близко к матрасу.   
Тень подошла к ней, Кейт нащупала рукоятку ножа — и тут вспыхнул свет ночника!  
Чероке раздвинула занавеси.  
— Опять кошмар?  
Кейт, в изнеможении закрыв глаза, убрала руку от ножа. Ничего себе, вовремя подруга включила ночник. Иначе на дочь священника легко бы лег грех уже третьего убийства. Отец бы порадовался на небесах, да уж.  
\- Ага, опять, — вздохнула она.  
— Ну-ка, подвинься, — сказала Чероке. Кейт уступила ей половину кровати. Индианка, подобрав полы ночнушки, улеглась рядом с Кейт.  
— Что на этот раз?  
— Обычное, — ответила Кейт. — Вампиры. Что все мертвы, совсем-совсем.  
— Бедная, — Чероке погладила ее по щеке. — Слушай, они так часто тебе снятся, будто ты и в самом деле пережила их нападение.  
"Я в самом деле пережила!" - хотела крикнуть Кейт, но прикусила язык.   
— Наверное, это что-то по Фрейду, какая-нибудь психологическая хрень. Та пьяная драка в твоих снах превратилась в что-то нереальное...  
"Ты не представляешь, насколько реальное", — горько ответила Кейт в своих мыслях, вслух не сказав ни слова. Она смотрела на верхушку балдахина. Органза крепилась к небольшому деревянному квадрату изящным карнизом, собираясь в пышные складки. На дереве сплетались какие-то цветочные орнаменты. С крючка, вбитого в квадрат, свисал ловец снов.  
Вообще-то, ее мучили не кошмары — вернее, не только они. Ее мучила бесцельность. Она успела закончить школу, но никуда не поступила. Она потеряла семью и не обрела новую. У нее не имелось определенной работы, которая бы ей нравилась, которая заставляла бы вставать по утрам и что-то делать. Не нужно было никуда стремиться. Она сидела у Чероке, как забытый корабль в тихой гавани, и с каждым днем чувствовала, что вода под ее килем превращается в болото. В ее жизни не осталось никакого смысла. Абсолютно никакого смысла.  
— Ты точно не хочешь к врачу? — спросила Чероке.  
— Точно.  
— Н-ну ладно...  
— Полежи со мной немного?  
Тепло ее тела так успокаивало.   
— Конечно, дорогая, - Чероке, улыбнувшись, отвела прядь волос ей за ухо. — А знаешь, Деус мне сегодня вечером позвонил...  
"Началось", — вздохнула Кейт. Теперь подруга завела шарманку про свою любовь навеки. Сейчас пойдут бесконечные переборы: и какие у него волосы, и какие сильные руки, и вкус в одежде... Но после дикого кошмара с вампирами Кейт было без разницы, о чем там вещала Чероке, лишь бы продолжала лежать рядом и делиться — своим теплом, своей материальностью и приземленностью. Своей понятностью. Никаких потусторонних штучек.   
Кейт лежала, вполуха слушая болтовню влюбленной, и медленно уплывала в обьятия Морфея, на сей раз без сновидений.

__Сейчас__  
Необходимо было сдержать бойцов, чтобы те не рванули раньше времени.   
Кейт молча, не мигая, смотрела на возмущавшегося Джона. Краснорожий детина, который обычно думал членом, а не головой, на сей раз тоже пытался показать свою невъебенную крутизну.  
— Чего мы тут сидим! Целую неделю молчим уже! — орал он, размахивая сигаретой. — Что же, на тормозах спустим? Так Деусы на шею сядут и поедут!  
— А что ты предлагаешь? — тихо сказала Кейт.  
— Я! Я с самого начала был за то, чтобы рвануть сразу после пожара, накостылять им по шеям! А сейчас мы как слизняки, тьфу! Люди уже в лицо смеются! А все почему! Потому что эта баба осторожничает и трясется, как желе!  
Мужчины, сидевшие вокруг стола в штабной комнате, единодушно если не ахнули, то вздохнули — главным образом оттого, что Кейт лихо взлетела из кресла на полированный стол, сделала два шага к Джону и пальнула из рюгера в упор. Выстрел в замкнутой комнате прогрохотал пуще давнего взрыва. Завоняло порохом. В полной тишине гильза звякнула о стол и покатилась куда-то на пол. Мужчины проследили взглядами металлический цилиндрик, затем задрали головы, глядя на Кейт.   
Джон выкатил глаза и ухватился за раненое плечо. Кровь лилась у него между пальцев. Он не орал и стискивал челюсти изо всех сил, потому что не по-мужски вопить от какой-то там царапины. В этом своем мачизме Джон был хотя бы последователен, потому Кейт все-таки держала его при себе. Мелкий диссидент полезен для демонстрации власти в виде показательных порок, а иногда даже для иллюзии свободы слова. Ну, и в драках мужик тоже хорошо себя показывал.  
Вице-президент утвердилась на его конце стола, возвышаясь над людьми монументальной статуей. Засунув рюгер обратно в кобуру на поясе, она тихо и очень четко заговорила.  
— Камрады. Мне очень жаль, что пришлось прибегнуть к таким чрезвычайным мерам убеждения. Надеюсь, что мне больше не придется травмировать своих людей. Я не люблю лишних жертв, — Кейт обвела всех пронзительным взглядом. — Возвращаясь к обсуждению. Как раз перед великолепной речью Джона я хотела сказать вам, что сегодня ночью мы совершим набег на склад деусовцев.   
Мужчины одобрительно загудели. Кейт снова шагнула и аккуратно соскользнула со стола в свое тронное кресло. Мельком она глянула на Сонни — тот молча сидел в своем углу. За стол его пока не допускали, рановато.  
— Мне потребуются два-три добровольца, — продолжила она. — Меньше народа, меньше шума. Джон, ты пока съезди в больничку к Таре. Скажешь, от меня.  
— Я! Возьми меня! Нет, меня! — заорали байкеры. Джон ломанулся на выход. Кейт, усмехнувшись, ткнула пальцем вроде как случайно, не раздумывая.  
— Ты, Демомен, без тебя никуда. Айсмен и Рэй, будете стрелками. Сонни едет с нами. Для лучшего вхождения в коллектив.  
— Да ты ему и так дорогу вазелином смазала, — заржал кто-то. — Сонни уж по самые яйца, а ведь без году неделя прошла!  
Народ грубо захохотал. Кейт усмехнулась, оценивая шутку, в которой было больше грустной правды, чем оскорбления. Да и какое тут оскорбление? Сонни, действительно, продвинулся сверхъестественно быстро, как по смазке. Но странным это казалось только тем, кто не знал всей подоплеки.   
Раз уж парень с первого же визита на базу узнал о том, что они работают с оружием — сложить два и два сумел бы каждый, — то нужно было немедленно взять его в оборот, загрузить в оружейный бизнес так глубоко, чтобы он не выплыл. Причем как можно быстрее. Чтобы не смог взять и донести полиции. Чтобы узнал слишком много и не развязался с ними.   
В идеале ему следовало бы прямо на том пожаре столкнуться с деусовцами. Кейт бы тогда еще поглядела, каков Сонни в бою. Случился бы труп — вообще шикарно. Стал бы парень исполнителем или соучастником, неважно, главное, влип бы окончательно. Но сложилось так, как сложилось. Возможно, так даже и лучше, слишком сильное давление тоже нехорошо.  
Она уже точно знала, что он — сын Чероке Кисум. После пожара они поехали в кафе, куда собирались с самого начала. Там и поговорили. Хорошо так, задушевно.

Заказали по пицце и стакану пива. Усевшись за столик, они закурили и несколько минут молча разглядывали друг друга, приглядываясь и прикидывая расклад. Можно сказать, заново знакомились.   
Мимо кафе проезжали машины — через Марфу шел Маршрут 90, трасса федерального значения. Бледные полосы света от фар то и дело проходили по лицу Сонни, чем-то напоминая лазерное сканирование. В кафешке было достаточно светло, пяток мрачных дальнобойщиков и пара полусонных туристов заглатывали свои поздние ужины.   
— Так, значит, тебя зовут Кейт? — прищурился он.  
— Ага.  
— Кейт Фуллер?  
— Так точно, — скупо улыбнулась она. Сонни снова пристально взглянул на нее.  
— Ты сильно изменилась, Кейт.  
— Ты тоже, Сонни.  
Дальше он надолго замолчал, потому что им принесли заказ. Но даже после того, как они оба насытились, Сонни пил свой Туборг, не проронив и слова, а только беззастенчиво рассматривая Кейт. Он не пытался анализировать нынешнее ее состояние, не вспоминал прошлое. Вообще-то, на данный момент это полностью устраивало ее.  
Она прекрасно помнила того мелкого пацана, тот уже тогда был сообразителен. Например, он оказался достаточно умен для того, чтобы моментально слиться с места преступления и спрятаться на долгие годы, причем так надежно, что люди Деуса так и не смогли его найти. Это в одиннадцать-то лет.   
Сейчас поведение Сонни говорило ей больше, чем слова. То, как он молчал и не спешил делать выводы, говорило, что он, действительно, сильно изменился. В нем не осталось ничего от того болтливого, дружелюбного подростка. Тот, прежний Кисум моментально засыпал бы ее вопросами: "Ух ты, а как ты дошла до вице-президента? Ой, а вы оружием торгуете, да? А что это у тебя с руками?" Всякое такое.   
Этот Сонни молчал, щурился и выжидал. Тот Сонни был еще мягкотелым и тощим, как картофельный дрищ, а этот походил на проволоку и был худым, как подросший степной волк.   
Да, смерть матери очень сильно повлияла на него.  
— Какие у тебя планы? — ненавязчиво спросила Кейт. — Ты тут проездом или?..  
— Сначала думал, что проездом, а сейчас... скажем так, понял, что останусь тут на какое-то время.  
— Хорошо. Старый дом наш, ты знаешь, сгорел. Тебе есть, где жить?  
— Есть, — коротко ответил Сонни. Кейт не стала расспрашивать дальше, незачем нянчить взрослого уже мужика. Справится.  
— Если что, то мы работку подкинем, — намекнула она.  
— Ага, спасибо, — кивнул Сонни.  
Кажется, он понял, что за ним по-любому будут приглядывать, придет он в клуб или нет.  
— Я не стану делать глупостей, — пообещал он. — Я не люблю, гм, властные структуры.  
— Прекрасно, — Кейт немного успокоилась. Если он понимает, где оказался, значит, все у него с головой в порядке. — Ладно. Расскажи что-нибудь. Где был, что повидал.  
Сонни неопределенно качнул головой.  
— Да, в общем-то, много всякого разного... Школу я не закончил, сама понимаешь. Как-то не до того было. Так, бродил туда-сюда. Подрабатывал в мастерских, в магазинах. Где придется. А ты как? — перевел он тему.  
— Как видишь, — усмехнулась Кейт, проводя пальцем по нашивкам на безрукавке. — То на пожары бегаем, то еще чего.   
Молчание зависло над ними, подобно грозовой туче. Почти слышно было, как потрескивало напряжение, готовясь разразиться молниями и громом. Тишина довольно скоро обрела лицо смерти, смерти Чероки, и Кейт могла различить ее перерезанное горло, связанные руки, весь этот страшный образ, витавший над столом.   
Кейт видела, как она умирала, и видела, что это видел Сонни. Тяжелая память назревала, превращаясь в грозу. Вопрос — вместе ли они под этой бурей?

__Двадцать лет назад__  
К сожалению, Чероке не хватало денег, получаемых в кафешке, и она подрабатывала разными способами. Нет, свое тело она не продавала, для проституции она была слишком брезглива. Но она подторговывала разными не очень легальными вещами. К ней заходили темные личности, говорили какие-то шифры, вроде: "Мне сказали, у вас фильм есть, как его там". Чероке шла в кухню - а не в гостиную, где стояли кассеты с видео, - доставала откуда-то из тайника мешочек с подозрительным содержимым и отдавала. Личности щедро расплачивались и исчезали, чтобы больше никогда не появиться. Они выглядели, как правило, достаточно хорошо, совсем не походя на конченых джанки. Совсем заширянных в Марфе почти не было, городишко-то мелкий, еле наскребал тысячу постоянных жителей. Но он никогда не пустовал, потому что здесь шло постоянное движение.  
Основную массу составляли туристы. В этом месте хорошо развили инфраструктуру: отели, кафе, экскурсии. Если проедешь от Марфы на восток, то попадешь в национальный Парк Биг Бенд, а там тебе и горы, и города-призраки, и каньоны. Если проедешь на юг, то через час окажешься у мексиканской границы. Естественно, положение у городка оказывалось выгодное; через него шли федеральные трассы, потоки людей и денег. В самом же городке хорошо сохранились старые здания конца девятнадцатого века. Марфу основали, как железнодорожную станцию, где можно было запастись водой. Большущая бочка для воды на высокой подставке до сих пор блестела на солнце боками, как символ и своеобразный герб города. Природа вокруг городка отличалась аутентичностью, как это называли киношники: настоящие техасские пустыни, горы на горизонте и прочее. Поэтому здесь довольно часто снимали фильмы, на чем местные ранчо неплохо зарабатывали.  
А где много людей и денег, там много и пороков. В этом смысле городская инфраструктура тоже развивалась успешно: перевалочные базы для оружейников и наркотиков, проституток и машин. Так что Чероке была всего лишь винтиком в большой системе. К сожалению, она выбрала довольно опасное место, чтобы встроиться в социум; Кейт не сомневалась, что ее подруга продавала наркотики. Она была не одна такая, здесь многие промышляли подобным.   
Тут должно бы вступить в игру католическое воспитание Кейт, но после всего, что она повидала, границы веры, греха и морали как-то сильно размылись. Если бы она оказалась тут месяц назад, когда еще живы были отец и брат, то, возможно, ввязалась бы в борьбу с дьяволом за спасение душ. Но после ночи вампиров, после байкеров с их вечными разборками, в этой пикантной местной атмосфере Кейт забила на то, что она дочь священника. Здесь и сейчас это не имело никакого смысла. Спасай, не спасай, воспитывай, не воспитывай, люди все равно будут губить свои жизни с упорством, достойным лучшего применения. И никакой Господь не поможет, хоть верь в него, хоть не верь. Так что она выполняла завет трех обезьянок: ничего не вижу, ничего не слышу, ничего не говорю.  
Деус тоже знал о маленьком бизнесе Чероке и не препятствовал. До поры до времени.

Кейт так никогда и не узнала, почему Деус поступил так, как поступил.   
Просто однажды она убиралась дома, вышла на задний дворик, чтобы сгрузить заполненный мешок мусора и услышала оттуда, как пинком открыли входную дверь. Время было - полдень. Время, когда обедали и ложились отдыхать, пережидая тяжелое солнце. Когда пили мате и разговаривали с друзьями. Но гости предпочли поступить по-другому.  
Один из байкеров выбежал с черного хода, схватил Кейт за волосы и потащил внутрь. Все происходило так быстро, что она просто не успела очухаться, а уже сидела привязанная к стулу и смотрела на Чероке перед собой. Руки и запястья подруги тоже были связаны. Глаза у нее были совершенно безумные.   
Кейт сидела так, что могла видеть и улицу. На какое-то мгновение свет с крыльца, падавший в коридор и комнату, померк, она повернула голову — а там Сонни приостановил велосипед и смотрел внутрь. Кейт закричала без голоса, одними губами: "Беги!" Сонни мигнул и надавил на педали. Только пыль поднялась столбом. Хорошо, что байкеры стояли спинами к улице и ничего не заметили.  
Они подступили к Чероке, на их безрукавках сзади гордо красовались нашивки "Шесть-шесть-шесть". Деусовцы. Они ничего не говорили, не допрашивали, не обвиняли. Просто один из них быстро перерезал Чероке горло, а второй облил женщин бензином. Кейт в оцепенении смотрела, как текли красные струйки с горла ее подруги на красивую блузку. Чероке выпучила глаза и раскрыла рот умирающей рыбой, пытаясь вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха.  
Нестерпимый запах бензина забил ноздри Кейт, и она осознала, что происходит — в тот момент, когда щелкнула зажигалка и пламя побежало к их ногам. Она судорожно задергала руками, пытаясь отвязаться от стула. Байкеры хлопнули дверью, выбегая прочь. Страшная боль опалила жаром ее ноги, но в то же время огонь пережег веревки, и Кейт, крича во все горло — ведь она заживо горела! — выбежала из дома на заднюю площадку и рухнула на землю, сбивая с себя жгучие языки. Потом наступила тьма.

Она очнулась на кровати безо всякого балдахина, но с крючка в стене свисал ловец снов. Совсем другой. А штукатурка оказалась белого цвета. Кейт подумала еще, что для Чероке это слишком кардинальные перемены в интерьере. Ее подруга любила темные, насыщенные тона.   
Когда она попыталась пошевелиться, то боль прошила ее тело, все как-то нестерпимо зазудело, загудело, заныло. Кейт, охнув, потянулась почесаться и обнаружила, что вся в бинтах.  
— Тихо, тихо, не чешись, — в комнату зашла какая-то женщина с чашкой в руках. В ней тоже угадывалась индейская кровь, но в отличие от Чероке, ее красота была резкой, какой-то проволочной. Длинные черные волосы спадали на темно-бронзовые плечи, черты лица казались высеченными в камне, а бицепсы ее четко обрисовывались тренированными мускулами.  
— Попей-ка бульон, - незнакомка уселась рядом с ней на кровать и поднесла чашку так, чтобы Кейт могла пригубить. Только когда она сделала первый глоток, то осознала, насколько же проголодалась. Она моментально выпила все, что было в чашке.  
— Кто ты? — спросила Кейт.  
— Зови меня... Nada, — сказала индианка.  
— Ничто? — переспросила Кейт.   
— Да, пусть будет "Ничто", — ответила странная женщина, слегка улыбаясь и ставя чашку на тумбочку рядом.  
Странное имя, но Кейт решила пока не фиксироваться на этом. Гораздо важнее было выяснить, что с ней случилось, где она находится и почему на ней бинты.  
— Что со мной случилось?  
— Ты горела, - коротко сказала Ничто.  
"То есть, как горе..." — и тут Кейт вспомнила все.   
О господи. Они же убили Чероке. А если Сонни не успел сбежать, то и его. И очень может быть, скоро доберутся и до самой Кейт!  
— Послушайте, — начала она. — Вам опасно быть рядом со мной.  
Ничто вопросительно подняла угловатые брови.  
— На нас охотится Деус.  
— Ну и что? — спросила индианка.  
— Вы что, не знаете Деуса? Это главарь "Шестерок", он дико жесток. Его бойцы убили Чероке, мою подругу, и я понятия не имею, почему! Может, и Сонни убили! Это сын Чероке. Понимаете, почему-то они взъелись на нас...  
— Сонни жив, — перебила Ничто, спокойно глядя на Кейт.  
— А... А откуда вы знаете?  
— Я не знаю, откуда я знаю, — улыбнулась индианка. — Но будь уверена, с мальчиком все будет в порядке.  
— Но они наверняка придут за мной!  
— Не придут. Они думают, что ты сгорела вместе с подругой.   
Кейт запнулась. Ей хотелось верить этой женщине. От нее шло какое-то тепло, совсем не такое, как от Чероке. Ей чудилось, что рядом с ней сидит живой огонь, но не тот страшный, в котором она горела недавно, а — нежный, мягкий и придающий сил.   
Внезапно она почувствовала, что страшно устала. Ее стало клонить в сон, веки отяжелели. Ничто, заметив это, улыбнулась и погладила по щеке, совсем, как Чероке.  
— Спи, дорогая.  
И сказала она это, как Чероке... Но Кейт уже спала, и к ней в сны пришли странные существа: змеи с головами птиц, птицы с посохами и в коронах, их оперение блестело и переливалось радугами, их голоса навевали покой.

__Сегодня__  
Склад "Шестерок" находился за границей, в Мексике, на окраине городка Охинага. Но что деусовцы, что Кейт были накоротке с погранцами, — за приличные деньги все дружат со всеми, — поэтому "Викторы" преодолели КПП, практически не останавливаясь. Не столь удачливые путешественники на дороге проводили их завистливыми взглядами.  
Демомен сидел за рулем микроавтобуса, Кейт — на переднем сиденье рядом с водителем, Сонни — рядом, держа сумку с оружием и взрывчаткой наготове. В самом салоне сиденья сняли, освобождая место для груза. Айсмен с Рэем ехали за ними на своих Харлеях.   
Кейт машинально потирала руки, покрытые старыми шрамами, и наблюдала, как ночные мотыльки врезались в лобовое стекло машины, оставляя неаккуратные пятна. Все молчали. Радио негромко играло что-то гитарное и отчаянное.  
Они подъехали к большому зданию, которое внешне казалось заброшенным. Кейт не пришлось прибегать к помощи Ничто, чтобы узнать, где у деусовцев склад с оружием. У нее в клубе состояли парни, которые прекрасно работали с компьютерными базами данных, а также с агентурой. В Охинаге жило несколько человек, за деньги или по доброте душевной поставлявшие информацию "Викторам". Кейт знала, что точно так же в Марфе обитали шпионы деусовцев. Честно говоря, не то, чтобы шпионы, это как-то слишком по-детски... просто люди, которые присматривали. За своими родственниками, например. "Как там дела у твоей чокнутой хозяйки Кейт?.. о, перевозили технику на новую базу? Ну, молодцы, молодцы..."  
Все присматривают друг за другом.  
В ночной тиши моторы машин звучали довольно громко, поэтому компания сначала проехала мимо базы, остановясь на десять метров дальше, чем нужно было.   
Склад деусовцев, естественно, охранялся. "Викторы" тихонько подошли к рабице, окружавшей бетонную площадку и здание. Аккуратно перекусив кусачками проволоку и отогнув кусок сетки, Рэй пролез внутрь, на ходу вынимая тряпку и бутылку со снотворным из кармана толстовки. За ним просочились остальные. Кейт тоже несла тряпку с бутылкой. Айсмен и Сонни держали автоматические пистолеты наизготовку, Демомен нес сумку.   
Все затаились за углом. Кейт и Рэй переглянулись и быстро проскользнули вперед, к мусорным бакам невдалеке от ворот здания. Теперь "Викторов" и деусовцев разделяло где-то около метра.   
Охранники по двое обходили площадку, и через несколько минут должны были вернуться к тому месту, где затаились незваные гости. Рэй быстро откупорил бутылки со снотворным и намочил тряпки. Сильно запахло больницей, но запах практически сразу же развеялся.  
Послышались шаги и негромкий разговор на испанском. Кейт различила что-то о сварливой женушке, которая не разрешала одному из охранников играть в покер. Едва мужики миновали мусорные баки, как Кейт с Рэем метнулись к ним, взяв их в захват и прижав тряпки к лицам. Через несколько секунд охранники обмякли. Их оттащили к бакам и осторожно опустили на пыльный бетон.   
Но изнутри склада слышались другие голоса. Кейт прислушалась — вроде бы трое. Тряпками тут не обойдешься. Она вместе с Рэем вернулась к своим, напряженно выглядывавшим из-за угла.  
— Еще трое, судя по голосам, сидят внутри. Может, и больше. Придется нам пострелять, — шепнула Кейт. Айсмен и Сонни кивнули. — А ты, Демомен, пока жди. Мы позовем.  
Метис молча вытащил пистолет из кобуры и уселся на корточки, опираясь спиной о стену.  
Рядом с большими въездными воротами находилась небольшая дверь в человеческий рост. Она была полуоткрыта и хорошо смазана, поэтому даже не скрипнула, когда "Викторы" проскользнули внутрь. Кейт покачала головой — всего неделя бездействия ослабила бдительность деусовцев. Куда это годится.  
Вперед вышли Айсмен и Сонни. Все четверо, пригибаясь за рядами ящиков, поспешили к источнику звука и света. Трое охранников в безрукавках "Шестерок" сидели за столом у стены и азартно резались в карты.   
Выстрелы снесли их с табуреток на пол. Они даже не успели вытащить свое оружие, как уже истекали кровью и дрожали в агонии. Когда замер последний вздох, Кейт распрямилась и сказала:  
— Вон те ящики наши. Айсмен, подгоняй микроавтобус. Я открою ворота. Рэй, Сонни, носите пока наш товар к выходу.  
Работа закипела. Кейт ногой поддела штыри в земле, державшие ворота закрытыми, и развела створки в разные стороны, а заодно врубила фонарь над ними. Айсмен подъехал к воротам, когда рядом с выходом уже стоял пяток ящиков. Демомен прибежал помогать. Кейт не стала мешаться под ногами у мужиков, а вышла постоять на стреме.  
Она всматривалась в темноту, стоя у двери, в которую они прошли ранее. Свет от фонаря помогал видеть все, что происходит на площадке, но из-за него же тьма за углами казалась плотней. Кейт нервничала, хотелось курить, но она не позволяла себе отвлекаться.  
— Ох ты ж блядь! — заорал кто-то и начал палить.  
Кейт юркнула внутрь. "Викторы" похватались за оружие, тоже прячась за стенами. Пули били в микроавтобус, с места, где стояла Фуллер, было видно, как расцветали блестящие розы на бортах. Потом мимо нее пронесся, тяжело топая ногами, стрелявший - мужик в безрукавке деусовцев. Кейт шагнула наружу, прицелилась и выстрелила ему в спину. Деусовец рухнул, могуче треснувшись лбом о бетон.   
Практически сразу же она почувствовала, как что-то взорвалось в ее ноге и ей пришлось ухватиться за косяк двери, чтобы не упасть. Сонни взревел, выбежал и дал очередь за ее спину. Там захлебнулись и глухо стукнулись о землю.  
Мужчины подбежали к ней, тараща глаза. Кейт невольно издала смешок — уж очень напуганными они выглядели. Зажимая раненое бедро рукой, она сквозь зубы спросила:  
— Мы все наше вынесли?  
— Еще пара ящиков, - ответил Рэй.  
— Заканчивайте. Демомен, расставляй взрывчатку. Сонни, подержи, — она передала ему свой пистолет.  
Сняв майку, она зубами разорвала ее на неровные полосы и крепко замотала бедро. Болело очень сильно, но, похоже, пуля прошла насквозь. Сонни помог ей подняться. Ткнувшись лбом в его грудь, она сказала:  
— Спасибо.  
— Не за что, — буркнул тот в ее затылок.  
Да, в бою он показал себя с самой лучшей стороны. Чероке могла бы радоваться.  
Сонни практически донес ее до микроавтобуса, потому что она не могла даже опереться на ногу, и помог ей усесться. Мужчины погрузили оставшееся, через минуту Демомен влез на место водителя. Айсмен и Рэй побежали к своим байкам.   
Только когда они выехали из ворот базы, Кейт позволила себе отрубиться.

__Двадцать лет назад___  
— Ты веришь в привидения? — спросила Кейт.  
Ничто, склонив голову набок, лукаво прищурилась.   
Они сидели на диване перед выключенным телевизором. Выздоравливая от ожогов, Кейт скучала и смотрела каналы. Иногда к ней подсаживалась Ничто, они разговаривали, но это отличалось от обычного бабского трепа. Чем дальше, тем меньше Кейт глядела в телевизор и тем больше слушала Ничто, приглушая звук видео или вовсе выключая.  
Кстати, да, тот поджог и убийство не прошли незамеченными: городские власти пообещали сделать все в их силах, чтобы найти преступников. Благие слова, пустые дела. Конечно, все знали, что виновны деусовцы, и поэтомуникто не собирался что-либо предпринимать.  
А почему разговор зашел о привидениях — это все из-за безумной тетки, которая верила, что является медиумом. Такая местная достопримечательность, ходившая растрепанная, босиком, регулярно оравшая посреди улиц: "Дереееевьяяяяяяяя... Они наши друзьяяяяяааааа... Дереееевьяяяяяяяя...". Дополнительное развлечение туристам. Так вот, оператор, видимо, был приезжий, тетка ему оказалась в новинку, так что он посчитал нужным повернуть камеру на нее. А сумасшедшая как раз стояла рядом со сгоревшим домом и бормотала что-то про привидения, которые ей там явились.   
— Оооо, я вижуууууу, вижууууу... Две несчастные, такие юные девушки, и один мальчик, боже мой! Всего одиннадцать лет ему было! Сгорели все! Все сгорелиииииии! Я вижу их ужасные ожоги! Я вижу их бледные лица! Ооооааааа!  
Кейт даже пощупала свое лицо — но что-то оно не собиралось истаивать, а на кормежке Ничто даже слегка раздалось вширь. Определенно, пора худеть.  
Тем временем тетка колбасилась, а в кадре появилось пепелище с неузнаваемыми обгорелыми кусками. Хотя нет, Кейт различила ванну. Закопченная ванна грустно стояла посреди остатков бывшего дома. Словно она решила превратиться в негритянку, да что-то переусердствовала с выбором средств, и все, что ей осталось — потерянно созерцать угли. Ванна казалась такой одинокой... Чтобы отвлечься, Кейт спросила Ничто, сидевшую рядом, верит ли та в привидения.  
— А ты? — спросила индианка, закидывая руку на спинку дивана так, что ее пальцы оказались как раз за шеей Кейт.  
— Нет, не верю. Это ненаучно.  
— Ну, у нас иногда другой взгляд на вещи. Я не утверждаю, что европейцы совсем неправы. Просто наука не есть часть индейской традиции.   
— Но ты сама веришь в них? — не сдавалась Кейт.  
— Конечно, — ответила Ничто. — Я верю в привидения.   
Пальцы ее начали поглаживать шею Кейт, касаясь легонечко, как перышко. Это оказалось немного щекотно и очень приятно.  
— Нет, ты объясни свою точку зрения, — настаивала Кейт, сопротивляясь ласке.  
— Я читала ваши научно-популярные книжки, — сказала Ничто. — Ты не думай, я училась в вашей школе. Ваши книжки говорят совсем не так, как наши люди. У вас другой взгляд на вещи, и вы так привыкли к нему, что просто не можете представить себе мир, где существуют привидения.   
Кейт согласно кивнула. Уверенные пальцы Ничто тем временем усилили напор, и легкие перышки превратились в долгие касания. Кейт ничего не могла с собой поделать, она таяла. При этом пытаясь слушать.  
— Но, знаешь, я считаю, что интеллект современного человека не так уж совершенен, - продолжала Ничто. — Наши предки и ваши предки были так же умны, как мы, но они жили в другом мире. Они осмысливали его по-другому, в первую очередь через понятия веры. Так же как европейцы сейчас через понятия науки. В понятии тех средневековых людей привидения и духи настолько же реальны, насколько для современного человека реальны атомы, частицы, протоны и кванты. В этом смысле в привидения я верю. Знаешь, у современного человека ведь тоже есть свои призраки и духи.   
— Как?  
— О, эти ваши законы физики и логики... система чисел... алгебра. Все это призраки. Просто мы верим в них так истово, что они кажутся реальными.   
— Мне они кажутся реальными, — нахмурилась Кейт.  
Ничто подсела к ней ближе, касаясь бедром ее бедра, и начала низким, волнующим голосом:  
— Ну, возьмем для примера Ньютона.   
— Ты в курсе про Ньютона?  
— Слушай, я ведь не бушменка, — фыркнула Ничто. — Говорю же, я ходила в обычную школу, как все дети. Мои родители хотели дать мне понять, что оно такое, это ваше общество белых. Неважно. Так вот, закон тяготения. Кажется, что совершенно естественно верить в него. И совершенно абсурдно полагать, что до семнадцатого века тяготения не существовало.  
— Конечно, - взгляд Кейт не мог отлипнуть от гладкого бронзового бедра в разрезе юбки.  
— А значит, когда начался этот закон? Он существовал всегда?   
Кейт нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, к чему клонила Ничто.   
— А веду я вот к чему, — сказала та. — До начала земли, до того, как образовались солнце и звезды, до самого первоначального человеческого поколения — до всего этого закон тяготения существовал.   
— Еще бы.   
— Но вдумайся. Он существовал в пустоте, не имея ни массы, ни собственной энергии. Он не был ни в чьем мозгу, потому что никого еще не было. Ни в пространстве, потому что и пространства тоже не существовало. В этом нигде и ничто — закон тяготения все-таки был?   
Кейт почувствовала, что как-то потеряла уверенность.   
— А мы до этого сказали, что да, существовал. Но если этот закон тяготения существовал, — продолжила Ничто, — то, честное слово, я не знаю, что вещь должна сделать, чтобы не существовать. Мне кажется, закон тяготения прошел все испытания на несуществуемость, которые только есть. Вы не придумаете ни единого качества несуществования, которое бы не нашлось у закона тяготения. И ни одного научного определения существования, которым бы он обладал. И все-таки по-прежнему «здравый смысл» заставляет верить в то, что он существовал.   
— Кажется, мне надо будет над этим подумать, — произнесла Кейт.  
— Ну, тогда я предсказываю, что ты будешь думать над этим достаточно долго, — хохотнула Ничто. — В конце концов поймаешь себя на том, что снова и снова возвращаешься назад — пока не придешь к единственно возможному для европейца заключению. Закона тяготения и самой гравитация не существовало до Исаака Ньютона. И ни одно другое заключение не имеет смысла.   
— А это означает, — продолжила она, — что закон тяготения не существует нигде, кроме как в головах людей! Это призрак! Мы все очень заносчивы и самонадеянны, третируя призраки других, но сами становимся столь же невежественными и суеверными варварами, когда дело доходит до наших собственных.   
— Почему же тогда все верят в закон тяготения?   
— Массовый гипноз. В своей очень ортодоксальной форме, называемой «образование».  
— В смысле, учитель гипнотизирует детей, чтобы те верили в закон тяготения?   
— Конечно.   
— Это абсурд.   
— Ты слышала о важности зрительного контакта в школьном классе? Каждый педагог подчеркивает это. Ни один педагог этого не объясняет.   
Кейт покачала головой. Ничто приобняла ее за плечи, нашептывая в ухо:  
— Получается, все верят, что лишенные оболочки слова сэра Исаака Ньютона сидели в самой середине небытия за миллиарды лет до того, как он родился, и что он эти слова магически открыл. Они существовали всегда, даже когда ни к чему не применялись. Постепенно появился мир, и они стали применяться к нему. Фактически, сами эти слова и были тем, что образовало мир.   
Проблема, противоречие, на котором застряли ученые, — разум. Разум не обладает ни материей, ни энергией, но при этом невозможно избежать его господства над всем, что они делают. Логика существует в умах. Числа существуют только в умах. Целый мир существует в умах. Я не расстраиваюсь, когда вы говорите, что привидения существуют в умах. Меня достает лишь вот это «только». Наука тоже — только в вашем уме, но это же не портит ее для вас.   
Кейт слушала Ничто, не в силах оторваться от волшебного, завораживающего голоса. Цветочный запах обволакивал ее, тело Ничто грело ее, но вместе с физическим возбуждением индианка воздействовала на ее ум, переворачивая все усвоенные принципы с ног на голову. Пожалуй, Кейт было бы легче, если бы Ничто давила на что-то одно — или на тело, или на ее разум. Но индианка выбрала другой путь, снося сразу все преграды. Кейт чувствовала, что у нее медленно ехала крыша от необычности происходившего. Ее ничего не защищало теперь, ни логика, ни тело, которое с готовностью отзывалось на горячие прикосновения мага. И, беззащитная, Кейт слушала Ничто очень внимательно.  
— Законы природы — человеческие изобретения, вроде привидений. Законы логики, математики — тоже человеческие изобретения, вроде привидений. Вся эта благословенная штука — человеческое изобретение, включая само представление о том, что это — не есть человеческое изобретение. Мир не имеет вообще никакого существования вне человеческого воображения. Все это — привидение, и в древности его таковым и признали: весь этот благословенный мир, в котором мы живем. Он управляется привидениями. Мы видим то, что видим, потому что привидения нам это показывают. Исаак Ньютон — очень хорошее привидение. Одно из лучших. Ваш здравый смысл — не больше, чем голоса тысяч и тысяч таких привидений из прошлого. Призраки, которые пытаются найти свое место среди живущих. Так что, ты веришь в привидения, Кейт?  
— Я уже ничего не знаю, — пробормотала Кейт. Ничто усмехнулась, проводя горячей, чуть жестковатой ладонью по ее груди, животу и спускаясь в уже влажные трусики. Она чуть надавила другой рукой на плечи Кейт, заставляя ее лечь на диван.   
Поцелуй был долгим и медовым; губы Ничто казались сладкими на вкус, не очень мягкими, в общем-то, от мужских почти не отличались. Разве что парни, бывшие у Кейт, целовались нахраписто и не думая о партнерше. А индианка касалась ее губ медленно, словно смакуя вкусное мороженое. Она не торопилась, она растягивала удовольствие, так что Кейт вскоре стонала, разгоряченная, выгибаясь и прижимаясь к ней тазом, на языке тела требуя: "Возьми меня скорее". Ничто не спешила выполнять ее просьбу.  
Руки ее гладили, касались, слегка щипали, исследуя каждый изгиб и укромный закоулок — властно, без каких-либо сомнений, но так же нежно и аккуратно. Создавалось ощущение, что Ничто лепила Кейт, как прекрасную статую, каждым своим касанием создавая ее заново, вдыхая жизнь, заставляя реагировать. Она даже не подозревала, что ее тело настолько чувствительно и чувственно, настолько отзывчиво. Индианка вела ее, как умелый мастер, направляя, но не заставляя, пробуя, искушая.   
Тело Ничто, казалось, горело, не обжигая, передавая Кейт волнующее тепло. Она прижималась к ней грудью, бедрами; целовала, и ее черные длинные волосы, спадая на подушки, казалось, зашторивали собой весь мир, оставляя только их двоих. А глаза индианки светились звездами, и едва Кейт поднимала веки, как погружалась, ухала в черные сияющие омуты — но тут же Ничто как-то особенно пощипывала сосок или касалась внутренней стороны бедра, как Кейт в истоме снова закрывала глаза, отодвигая от себя внешний мир, сосредотачиваясь только на ощущениях.  
Ничто уже давно сняла трусики с нее, и ее пальцы хозяйничали между ног, поглаживая влажные горячие складки, слегка массируя их верх, проникая внутрь. Кейт, охая, разводила ноги, поддаваясь, отдаваясь, погружаясь в новые, неизведанные ощущения. Только она чувствовала, что вот-вот готова кончить, как Ничто тут же сбавляла темп, продолжая томить ее, и Кейт горела, металась, истаивала. Пару раз индианка провела этот фокус, на третий ее жертва возмутилась.  
— Ну дай же ты мне кончить! — простонала она. Ничто улыбнулась — хитро, нежно, и усилила движения пальцев, в два счета доведя Кейт до крика.   
Потом они долго лежали, лениво целуясь; потом уже Кейт исследовала тело Ничто, благодарное, гибкое; потом было утро, мате на цыпочках в постель, первые поцелуи в новом дне, первые смеющиеся перешептывания.

__Сейчас__  
— "Шестерки" рвут и мечут, — улыбался Сонни, ставя букет в вазу на тумбочке.  
— Представляю себе, — хмыкнула Кейт. — Зачем ты мне цветы принес, долбоеб?  
— Ты все-таки женщина, — возразил он. — Несмотря на твой характер.  
Кейт закатила глаза. Но на самом деле ей немного льстило такое внимание, хотя ей и жалко было цветы — ведь они скоро засохнут и погибнут.  
— Ладно. Но больше не носи, окей? Уж лучше выпивку. Или шоколад, если уж так хочется заставить меня чувствовать себя женщиной.  
Она второй день лежала в отдельной палате. Тара, к которой всегда обращались "Викторы" в подобных случаях, обещала пару недель на выздоровление. Но Кейт знала, что благодаря Ничто рана заживет гораздо быстрее. Пуля, как оказалось, прошла чисто, не задев крупных артерий. Случайность? Чудо? А какая разница.  
Ничто сидела рядом, держа ее за руку. Кейт чуть сильнее сжала ее пальцы. Индианка слегка кивнула и тоже в ответ сжимая ладонь покрепче. Сонни покосился на их переплетенные кисти.  
— Гм... Так вы вместе? — уточнил он.  
— Да, — ответила Кейт. — Тебя напрягает?  
— Нет, — помотал он головой. — Нормально.  
Кейт вспомнила, как спокойно он относился к постоянной "ротации" ухажеров у Чероке, и подумала, что ему, пожалуй, и впрямь нормально.   
\- Сонни, садись поближе, - проговорила она. - Поговорим.  
Парень отвернулся к окну, у которого стоял стул. Ничто, хитро улыбаясь, принялась кончиками пальцев выводить круги на запястье Кейт. Это всегда заводило ее. Она сделала большие глаза и подбородком указала на Сонни. Маг, демонстративно вздохнув, оставила запястья в покое — но вместо этого принялась ласкать нежную, чувствительную кожу между пальцами. У Кейт пошли мурашки по спине.  
— Ничто, перестань, — мягко попросила она.  
Та состроила жалобную гримаску, но все же перестала ее дразнить. Сонни, придвинув стул, уселся рядом, серьезно глядя на Кейт.  
— Ты знаешь, почему мы вообще поперлись на этот склад? — спросила она.  
— Чтобы вернуть товар? Кстати, с ним все хорошо. Мы успели вовремя к приезду покупателей.  
— Повезло, да. Но я хочу сказать вот что. Изначально мы должны были продать это Деусу.  
— Ты торгуешь с ним? — нахмурился Сонни.  
— Да. Мы ведь как бы забыли те события двадцатилетней давности. А хорошо жить хотят все, вот мы и занимаемся бизнесом. Но мы никогда не лезем в наркотики, знай это. Пусть наш мир привидение, но это не значит, что мы не хотим жить...  
— Привидение? - переспросил Сонни.  
— Неважно. В общем, все это время я пыталась выманить Деуса на встречу под тем или иным предлогом. Результаты, как видишь, нулевые.   
— А он вообще никак не выползает?  
— Никак. Иногда кажется, что он и не участвует в жизни "Шестерок". У него большой бизнес, связанный с байками: запчасти, разные тюнинги и прочее. Кроме этого, как ты уже знаешь, есть и другие, гм, торговые дела, в том числе с нами. Но известно совершенно точно, что Деус — серый кардинал этого клуба.  
Зазвонил телефон, лежавший на тумбочке.   
— Слушаю, — ответила Кейт. — Деус?..

Снова — ночной ветер в лицо, снова — мощный байк под седлом. Кейт держала руль Триумфа, давила на газ и чувствовала, что за неделю в больнице успела страшно соскучиться по всему этому: дороге, пустыне, полету.   
Тара поразилась до глубины души, когда уже на пятый день бедро Кейт затянулось, словно и не было раны. Остался только небольшой шрам, но шрамов у нее и так хватало. Сонни тоже удивился и проникся к Ничто большим уважением; а Таре никто не собирался рассказывать о способностях подруги Кейт. Врач собиралась продержать пациентку еще неделю, чтобы уж точно убедиться в полном здоровье. Но после того, как та устроила скандал в лучшем своем стиле — правда, без стрельбы, все-таки это больница, — ее неохотно отпустили, с наказом раз в день посещать Тару для осмотра.   
Фуллер и Сонни ехали на встречу с Деусом. Ничто сидела позади на Триумфе, крепко обнимая Кейт за живот.   
Наверное, это и было счастьем — лететь со своей любимой вперед, в ночь, в неизвестное будущее, чувствуя, как треплется воротник куртки, как прижимается теплое, гибкое тело сзади. Как ровная дорога ложится под колеса, освещенная на пару метров яркой фарой. Как впереди обещается что-то — наверняка, опасное, но тем интересней, тем сильнее от этого волнуется кровь.  
Когда Деус позвонил Кейт в больницу, встал вопрос, где именно встретиться? Требовалось нейтральное место. Договорились встретиться в Шафтере у старой церкви. Место приметное — заброшенный город-призрак примерно в сорока минутах езды от Марфы. Когда-то здесь велись разработки месторождения серебра, но когда руда кончилась, а власти переехали в другой городок, то место быстро опустело. С течением времени пыль и ветер стерли большую часть зданий, от них остались развалины — покосившиеся куски стен, заросшие пруды. Лучше всех сохранились белая церковь с кривым крестом и небольшое кладбище, где высокие надгробия могил давным-давно складывали из каменных булыжников — и сложили на совесть.  
То есть, другими словами, там полно было мест, где мог бы затаиться стрелок, о чем и сказал Сонни, когда Кейт предложила Шафтер.  
— Ты с ума сошла. Да Деус там наставит снайперов за каждым обломком, что еще держится на земле!  
— Он точно так же думает о нас, уверяю, — хмыкнула Кейт. — Прикинь, мы такие заявляемся, а там уже трупы валяются с обеих сторон. Война снайперов. И пыль, и тишина, только мертвые с винтовками стоят...  
Сонни, невольно прыснув, покачал головой.   
— Ты все-таки чокнутая, Кейт. Вот объясни, чем тебе не нравится место пятью километрами ближе к Марфе? Нормальная, ровная пустыня вокруг, до гор больше трех километров, никакой снайпер не достанет...  
— Нет, Сонни. В Шафтере у нас есть свои козыри.  
— Это какие же?  
— Там увидишь.

Кейт остановила Триумф, Сонни подъехал чуть позже, заглушив Болевар в метре от нее. В свете фар надгробия могил казались выше и полнились жутковатыми тенями. Проваленные окна церкви пугающе чернели, резко выделяясь среди белых стен, и мерещилось, что внутри в бывшем святилище клубилось что-то — странное, недоброе. Да вот же, глаза зеленые горят. Сонни покосился на провалы, кишевшие какой-то гадостью.  
Каркнул ворон. За могилами шарахнулся мелкий койот, в свете его фар его глазища казались фосфорными плошками. Убежал. Из церкви вдруг, хлопая крыльями, взлетела стая летучих мышей и растворилась во тьме. Зато глазки в церкви исчезли.  
— Готичненько, — пробурчал Сонни, продолжая сидеть на байке. Его куртка поблескивала серебряными накладками. Такая же была и на Кейт. На груди у обоих висело по большому кресту.   
— Прямо как в мои семнадцать лет, — улыбнулась она, ставя Триумф на подножку, подходя к спутнику и закуривая, держа сигарету в горсти, чтобы не сильно маячить огоньком. Ничто проскользнула мимо, обдав цветочным запахом, коснулась плеча подруги и тоже растаяла в ночи, как те мыши.   
Сонни тоже закурил, прикрывая сигарету ладонями.  
— А что, в семнадцать лет ты шарахалась по кладбищам?  
— Нет. В семнадцать лет я стреляла в вампиров.  
Сонни фыркнул. Кейт произнесла это так, что невозможно было понять, шутила она или говорила на полном серьезе.  
— Но, в самом деле, ты никогда не рассказывала мне, что делала до того, как приехала в Марфу. Чем ты занималась?  
— Говорю же. Читала Библию и палила по вампирам.  
— Да ну тебя, — махнул Сонни.  
Кейт усмехнулась.  
Да, папа, ты бы мной гордился. Вот я стою, дочь священника, посреди пустыни, с байком и напарником, курю и жду человека. Ночью. И собираюсь убить его. Ты бы гордился, услышав, какие легенды складывают обо мне. Ты бы порадовался, узнав, что в конце концов я потеряла веру — в том обычном смысле, какой вкладывают простые христиане. Я признала, что ты был прав. Бога не существует. Такого, каким его обычно понимают. Я служу чему-то, чему нет названия — некоторые кличут это душой. Весь этот мир — большая иллюзия, каждую секунду создаваемая людьми, тысячами их внутренних диалогов; и я служу этому миру, живя в нем, создавая его своим собственным описанием иллюзий. Я торгую оружием. Я собираюсь отомстить убийце. Нет ли здесь парадокса? Нет, папа, нет. Ты бы гордился.  
Кейт с Сонни молча курили, ожидая Деуса. Чувствовалась прохладная ночь.  
Наконец, послышался рев байков — двух. Вскоре подъехал и сам Деус, а напарником его был Пабло. Они заглушили моторы, встав на другой стороне дороги. Кейт и Сонни подошли к полустертой разделительной полосе. Так же поступили их противники.  
— Дорогая Кейт. Не могу не отметить, что вы обладаете определенным вкусом в создании обстановки для переговоров, — церемонно сказал Деус, закуривая дорогую сигариллу. На нем был джинсовый костюм от известной фирмы. За все эти годы он почти не изменился, оставаясь таким же худым и ухоженным ублюдком. Даже животика не выросло. Мимоходом он мазнул взглядом по Сонни, совершенно безразлично. Видимо, не признал. Да и то сказать, столько лет прошло, а парень сильно вытянулся.  
— Спасибо за комплимент.  
— Я рад увидеть вас после стольких лет, Кейт. Мне всегда было интересно посмотреть на вас вживую, но, увы, бизнес поглощает все мое время.   
— О да, — улыбнулась Кейт уголком рта. — Надеюсь, я оправдываю ваши ожидания.  
— Более чем, более чем, — развел руками Деус. — Вы стали ослепительной женщиной.  
Кейт медленно, чтобы никого не пугать резкими движениями, подняла одну кисть на уровень глаз противника. Кожа на ее руке была обезображена старыми ожогами, которые не разгладились до сих пор. Когда-то Ничто предложила ей свести шрамы, но Фуллер не согласилась — она не хотела убирать следы. Единственные следы, что остались ей от пожара. Когда Деус убил Чероке и чуть не сжег ее саму, он превратился в ее врага. Он превратился в то, ради чего стоило подняться с колен и начать жить. Он ее разбудил; вдохнул ненависть, стряхнул пыль с ее души и заново очертил границы добра-зла, веры-безверия, морали-порока. Придал смысл всему.  
С тех пор она нашла много других смыслов, например: жить ради самой жизни. Нашла ответственность, например: быть хорошим боссом, обеспечивать работой своих мальчиков и их семьи. Нашла любовь: Ничто, которая всегда была на ее стороне, в любой ситуации оставаясь рядом и поддерживая.  
Но Деус был делом, которое следовало довести до конца, и она никогда не забывала о нем. То, что мир является иллюзией, совершенно не мешает тому, чтобы жить, чувствуя его всем своим существом.   
Сегодня пришел день расплаты. Наконец-то явился Сонни, без него месть не имела бы никакого смысла. Наконец-то получилось вытащить врага из норы.  
— О, но шрамы только украшают, — галантно улыбнулся Деус. — И под "ослепительной" я подразумеваю не только внешность, но ваш ум и умение играть в разные интересные игры. Интеллект сексуален.  
— В таком случае, вы просто секс-символ.  
Деус польщенно кивнул. Улыбка тут же исчезла с его лица, он вернул себе то холодное выражение лица, которое Кейт знала еще с тех самых пор, еще двадцать лет назад.   
— Ну, давайте о бизнесе. Кейт, я больше не хотел бы тратить наши с вами человеческие ресурсы, это бесполезно и нерационально. Вы наш единственный поставщик в этом районе, представляющий качественное оружие по достаточно разумной цене. Но не забывайте, что я ваш единственный достойный покупатель.  
— Не единственный, — возразила Кейт, уставив руки в боки.  
— Единственный достойный, — подчеркнул Деус. — Разве я когда-то вас подводил? Разве не оплачивал всегда? Разве не соглашался подождать, если у вас запаздывали поставки?  
— В этот раз вы попросили скидку в двадцать процентов. Предложение неразумное, и более чем странное, особенно с вашей стороны. Вы же знаете рынок, знаете цены.  
— О, да-да, признаю, что мое пожелание немного выходит за рамки общепринятых, — Деус поднял руки. — Но у меня были, гм, некие обстоятельства, вынудившие поставить вам такие условия. Ну, что сделано, то сделано. Итак, может быть, мы договоримся на десять процентов скидки?  
— Вы украли наш товар вместо того, чтобы вести нормальные переговоры. Как вы можете рассуждать теперь о скидках?  
— А вы убили семерых членов клуба "Шесть шесть шесть". В связи с этим я не уверен, что Пабло вообще доволен тем, что мы тут мирно стоим и разговариваем вместо поножовщины.  
Мекс, в самом деле, смотрел на них свирепо, словно бойцовский пес, завидевший врага. Его держала только жесткая воля Деуса. Кейт смерила его взглядом - в Пабло вместилось бы три Сонни. Свет от фары Харлея, стоявшего за его спиной, рисовал его контуры - бугристые, почти кубические, и тем самым усиливалось ощущение монументальной глыбы. Белые контуры заброшенной церкви помпезно оттеняли фон. Черный каменный гость посреди города-призрака нависал над мелкой и худой Кейт — картина маслом да на готическую выставку.  
Сонни перенес вес с одной ноги на обе и принял какую-то расслабленную внешне стойку. Но Кейт сомневалась, что с Пабло поможет изящная капоэйра. Тут и прямой выстрел слабо поможет, сначала мекс доебется до врага, а потом уж сдохнет сам.  
— Но согласитесь, все началось именно с вашего несоразмерного требования, — сказал Кейт.  
— То есть, просьба десяти процентов скидки вас тоже не устраивает?  
— Нет. У нас и так цены ниже рыночных.  
— У вас накрутка те же сто процентов.   
— Девяносто. И раньше вам это нравилось.  
— А теперь нет, — отрезал Деус и затоптал окурок. — Начинайте.  
После этой странной реплики должно было что-то последовать, но ничего не изменилось. Кейт нахмурилась, начала оглядываться, и тут краем глаза заметила тонкий красный лучик, шедший с крыши церкви. Она перевела взгляд на свою грудь — на майке в районе сердца плясало маленькое алое пятнышко. У Сонни расширились глаза. Деус улыбнулся, Пабло фыркнул.  
— Может быть, теперь мы поговорим о пятидесятипроцентной скидке? — бархатно осведомился Деус.  
Кейт смотрела на него долго, с нечитаемым выражением лица, и наконец разомкнула губы.  
— Может быть.  
— Чудесно. Мы договорились?  
— Конечно.  
— Все слышали?   
Пабло угукнул. Сонни дернул щекой.  
— Очень хорошо. Учтите, что в ответ мы продолжаем поставлять вам товары по прежней цене, безо всяких скидок.  
— Да, конечно.  
Деус прищурился — Кейт произнесла это уж слишком спокойно. Словно они разговаривали где-нибудь на кассе в продуктовом магазине: "Передайте мне яблоко. — Да, конечно". Но, похоже, "Викторам" действительно нечем было крыть. Судя по всему, эти странные люди приехали вдвоем, без защиты и дополнительного вооружения. Возникал вопрос: они настолько честные или настолько безмозглые? Но тогда почему Кейт так спокойна? Нет, были, были у нее какие-то неучтенные тузы, и Деус не знал, какие именно. Он начал нервничать.  
— Пабло, давай, — сказал он.  
Мексиканец тут же выхватил глок из кобуры и пальнул в Сонни, который стоял ближе к нему. Кейт резко присела, пропуская пулю снайпера, потом зигзагом бросилась к могилам, за их высокими камнями можно было укрыться. В ушах трещали выстрелы. У ее ног взбился фонтанчик пыли, а следом она нырнула, как в воду, на землю за надгробием, и снайпер уже не стрелял, потеряв цель из виду.   
Через секунду к ней влетел Сонни, плюхаясь рядом на живот. Пабло перестал стрелять и отпрыгнул за свой байк — он видел, что Кейт и Сонни тоже были с оружием, и не хотел попасться сам. Деус уже заносил ногу над Харлеем, но тут раздался пронзительный крик, и с церкви упало тело снайпера, вслед за ним полетела винтовка. Деус замешкался, это-то его и погубило.  
Просто что-то заскреблось в надгробиях, стоявших по обе стороны дороги, что-то темное стремительно поползло к Деусу и Пабло, схватило их за ноги, зашипело и застонало.   
Мимо Кейт с Сонни пролилась какая-то темная дымка, покружила вокруг них — словно это нечто приглядывалось к ним. У Фуллер засосало под ложечкой, но тут неведомая гадость потеряла интерес к ним и живенько поползла к схваченным уже мужчинам. А те изо всех сил боролись с жуткими тенями, которые оплетали их змеями. Вскоре тьма сгустилась вокруг них так плотно, что те уже еле шевелились.  
Кейт поднялась на ноги и вышла на дорогу, за ней последовал Сонни. Парень крепко держался за крест, который ему посоветовали надеть — большой, серебряный, в ладонь размером.   
Саму ее необъяснимые тени не беспокоили. Та прививка вампирами двадцать лет назад отучила ее бояться сверхъестественного, потому что на каждую такую хрень найдется своя вундервафля. А они, перед тем, как ехать в Шафтер, позаботились о защите: серебряные кресты, накладки на куртках, серебряная тесьма в швах джинс. Вдобавок к обычным обоймам для пистолетов они взяли с собой по магазину серебряных же патронов, да еще по бутылке святой воды. Но следовало заметить, что вся эта защита была подстраховкой. За мистику отвечала Ничто, она дружила с такими вещами и уж всяко могла четко сказать вызванным духам, кого трогать не следовало.   
Вот теперь-то Сонни проникся. Кейт невольно хихикнула, видя обалделое выражение его лица. Хотя парень держался хорошо, не убегал с воплями и не дристал на месте.   
Кейт по пути взяла из багажника Триумфа загодя припасенный моток веревки. Затем они подошли к своим противникам, благоразумно держась на расстоянии нескольких шагов от тьмы. Черные тени зашипели и заклубились сильнее, реагируя на приближение серебра. Из тьмы проявилась Ничто — такая же, как и всегда, вокруг нее не было теней. Она подошла к подруге и приобняла ее за талию. Кейт на миг прикрыла глаза, с наслаждением вдыхая цветочный аромат. В этой тьме, в этом резком свете фар, в опасной близости к нечисти теплое прикосновение любимой женщины успокаивало. Очень успокаивало. И ей было насрать, кем на самом деле являлась ее драгоценная половина. От мага она видела больше добра, больше любви, чем от кого-либо в своей жизни. А значит, какая разница, кто такая Ничто.  
— Послушайте! Наша договоренность отменяется, — торопливо сказал Деус. — Мы согласны на ваши условия.  
— Поздно, — качнула головой Кейт. — Теперь уже никаких условий. Деус, познакомься с Сонни. Ты на него так и не взглянул, а следовало бы.  
Парень прищурившись смотрел на убийцу своей матери — хладнокровно, совсем не так, как Пабло несколькими минутами ранее. Деус смотрел в ответ, и на лице его не возникало даже проблеска узнавания.  
— Я вас не знаю, юноша, — произнес он с достоинством, словно и не оплетали его дымчатые змеи, словно не шипели вокруг на разные голоса.  
— Сонни. Сын Чероке, — напомнила Кейт.  
— Ах, Чероке... Да, помню, прелестная была женщина. Сынишка еще мелкий. Так это вы? Очень приятно. Да, надо сказать, вы сильно изменились.  
Кейт невольно восхитилась тем, как вел себя Деус. Сама она в такой ситуации вряд ли оставалась бы настолько демонстративно изысканной; да вообще слово "изысканность" к ней не подходило. Она бы дралась до последнего, материлась, кричала, кусалась — и умерла бы, вцепившись в горло врагу. А вот Деус, просчитав ситуацию, понял, что дергаться бесполезно.  
— Деус, неужели ты думал, что я забыла? — тихо сказала Кейт. — Или что я тебя простила?  
— Нет, я думал, что ты разумно решила не фиксироваться на бессмысленной мести, а вести взаимовыгодный деловой диалог. Ну, что ж поделать, просчитался. Бывает.  
Пабло взвыл и брыкнул воздух, да так сильно, что едва не вырвался из объятий, но тени, зашипев, тут же накинулись на него и потопили под черными клубами. Сонни поежился и крепче ухватился за нагрудный крест.  
— Ну, парень, чего ты хочешь? — спросила Кейт. — Что решим с Деусом?  
— Я не знаю, — протянул он.  
— Ты хочешь его отпустить?  
— Нет, — нахмурился Сонни. — Вести с ним деловой диалог я не готов.  
— Ну, значит, как? Убьем?  
— Да. Но не так, не... с этими духами. Это должно быть честно.  
Кейт подняла брови. А в Сонни, пожалуй, имелся крепкий стержень. Она переглянулась с Ничто.  
— Ладно. Но мы его свяжем.  
— Да, связать будет честно, — согласился Сонни. — Мою мать тоже связали.  
Ничто взяла у Кейт веревку и подошла к Деусу. Тени расступились перед ней, и в их шипении прозвучала новая нота. Приязнь? Симпатия? Дымчатые змеи заставили Деуса встать на колени. Индианка деловито связала ему запястья и щиколотки, затем вернулась к подруге.  
Тени нехотя отползли от Деуса, теперь он стоял на коленях посреди дороги, в круге света от Харлея Пабло. Желтоватое сияние подчеркивало его длинное, аристократическое лицо и окрашивало блондинистые волосы в золотой цвет. Руки у него были сведены за спиной, джинсовая куртка распахнулась, показывая безупречно белую рубашку. Сонни расстегнул ему воротничок, обнажая кадыкастое горло.  
Деус спокойно наблюдал, как сын Чероке вынимает нож-бабочку из-за голенища сапога. Разворачивает одним движением. Поворачивает лезвие так, что оно отбрасывает блики.   
Постояв немного, Сонни быстро, буднично как-то провел ножом по горлу Деуса и сделал в сторону. Порез был настолько тонким, что сначала казалось — нож не коснулся кожи. Но через секунду появилась красная полоса, и вниз от нее, на шикарную белоснежную рубашку, потекли алые струйки крови. Так же, как и у Чероке двадцать лет назад.  
Кейт наблюдала за свершением мести и ничего не чувствовала. Почти ничего. Может быть, удовлетворение от хорошо проведенной работы. За двадцать лет она уже давно не жила одной местью, и после Деуса ей было чем заняться. Она обнимала Ничто за плечи, позволяя себе отключиться от всего и просто разглядывать, как ее враг разевает рот, как медленно стекленеют его глаза. Как он неловким кулем падает на землю, подняв клуб пыли. Как тени, голодно зашипев и застонав, тянутся к нему жадными щупальцами.  
— Ничто, скажи им, чтобы не трогали, — заметила Кейт. — Мне нужно, чтобы все знали, что Деус умер, и что он умер именно таким образом. Скажи им. Ведь у них уже есть Пабло.  
Ничто, улыбнувшись, кивнула и посмотрела на дымчатых змей. Те, шипя немного разочарованно, снова потянулись обратно — и заклубились над мексиканцем, который уже давно не подавал признаков жизни.   
Сонни задумчиво смотрел на мертвеца посередине дороги, машинально снова и снова вытирая лезвие о платок. Под трупом расплывалась темная лужа крови. Кейт вытащила пачку сигарет из кармана и протянула сначала Ничто, потом Сонни. Тот, очнувшись, спрятал чистый нож за голенище сапога, запихал платок в карман и взял предложенную сигарету. Все трое молча закурили.   
Ночь дрогнула, на горизонте из-за гор забрезжило - еще даже не розовым, а нежно-серым. Близился рассвет. Тени втянулись в надгробия, оставив от Пабло белые выглоданные кости. Затоптав окурки, люди пошли к байкам. Начинался новый день. Продолжалась жизнь.

— Кто хочет есть?  
— Я хочу, Кейт. Ничто вообще когда-нибудь ест?  
— Разумеется, Сонни, Кейт может доказать, — низкий смех.  
— Это правда? Ничто ест?  
— Да, Сонни. Пусть ее и зовут Ничто, но она далеко не ничто, пощупай сам. Ай! Не щиплись.  
— Ничто, а что ты ешь?  
— Еду.   
— Хм. Знаете, девушки, после этой ночи мне лично хочется съесть что-то такое, как в Голландии. Там же разрешена травка.  
— Нет, молодой человек, там она разрешена, но как бы не на сто процентов. В смысле, ты не можешь зайти в ресторан, свернуть косяк и начать шмалить. Можно курить только дома или в специально отведенных местах.   
— О как. Кейт, ты была в Голландии? В этих кофейнях?  
— Ага, была. Там раскладка такая: разрешено покупать, разрешено хранить, и, если ты владелец такого наркобара, то тебе разрешено продавать. Разрешено иметь при себе, что на самом деле не имеет никакого значения - только послушай! - если тебя останавливают копы, то они не имеют права тебя обыскивать. Копы в Амстердаме не имеют права на обыск.  
— Ну и дела!  
— Да, Сонни, тебе там, наверное, понравится. Но знаешь, что самое смешное в Европе?  
— Что?  
— Такие маленькие отличия. Там вроде все то же самое, что и здесь, но чуть-чуть отличается.   
— Например?   
— Ну, вот в Амстердаме в кинотеатрах продают пиво. И не в бумажных стаканчиках. Нет, дают настоящую стеклянную кружку, как в баре. В Париже продают пиво в МакДоналдсе. Да, и еще, ты знаешь как в Париже называют Четвертьфунтовик с Сыром?   
— Что, они его не называют Четвертьфунтовик с Сыром?   
— Нет, у них там метрическая система, они не понимают, что это за хрен - Четвертьфунтовик с Сыром.   
— И как они его называют?   
— Роял с Сыром.   
— Роял с Сыром? Ха. А БигМак они как называют?   
— БигМак так и есть — БигМак, но они говорят Ле БигМак.   
— Кейт, ну поехали уже! Я замерзла. Давайте в кафе поговорим.  
— Ладно-ладно, милая. Уже едем.


End file.
